I Don't Want Revenge
by Ubiquitous-Kiss
Summary: Annabel Castle,daughter of Ken Castle,is thrown into a world she knows nothing about after the death of her father.Simon takes her along on a 'mission' to meet Kable,but they run into trouble along the way. OC/Simon relationship of some sort.
1. Chapter 1: Ken Castle is Dead

*Disclaimer* I do not own anything but the plot and any of the OC's. I am not making a profit off this (duh). I wrote this because I needed a new story to write.

_**Chapter 1: Ken Castle is Dead**_

I leaned back on the floor. I dropped the gossip magazine I had been reading. My mind wandered to my father, Ken Castle. I hadn't seen him in awhile. He was always so busy with interviews, meetings, and watching his little games. I'm not the biggest fan of games, especially ones that let you control real people.

But I never tried to stop him. Why would I? Not when it makes him rich and allows me to have whatever I want. But I did worry sometimes. That maybe one of the protesters would try to kill him or that finally someone important would realize that my father was a monster and that he had to be stopped. I didn't want anything bad to happen to my dad, even if he barely paid me any mind. I still loved him. It's not like he treated me badly - in fact he was extremely nice to me, whenever he was actually around that is.

A man ran into my room, looking breathless. I sat up and stared blankly at him. He looked familiar, like one of my father's employees. Why would he just barge into a teenage girls room? I blinked my green eyes and finally asked what it was that the man wanted.

"I'm sorry to say Miss Castle, but your father is dead," he announced. He had managed to catch his breath.

Even though I had barely known my father I felt a deep sadness overtake me. I blinked tears from my eyes. I wouldn't cry in front of this stranger.

"Miss-"

"Just get the fuck out of here!" I shouted, pointing at the exit. The man retreated quickly. I buried my face in my hands and let salty tears spill from my eyes. I hadn't cried in a long time. I never had a reason to.

No matter how you feel about your parents, it's still a terrible thing to hear that they are dead. I already have no idea who my mother is, apparently she had died giving birth to me. There was never a single photo of her anywhere in our home. And my father never talked about her, always preferring to change the subject if I mentioned her.

But now I was an orphan - a rich orphan - but an orphan nonetheless. I had no one to depend on. The realization that I was alone scared the shit out of me. Who would be my guardian until I turned eighteen? I knew I wouldn't get a lick of my father's money until I was eighteen.

I stood and headed out of my room. A group of lawyer types had already assembled in the living room. I glared at them. I would have ignored them and pretended I didn't see them if one of the men hadn't spoken.

"Annabel Castle?" one of them asked. I stopped in my tracks and tried not to glare at the man.

"Yes," I replied. The man extended his hand, I shook it quickly then let my arm fall to my side.

"I am Mr. Silverton, one of your father's lawyers," he replied. I looked around the room. How many lawyers did my father need?

"Okay," I muttered, raising my eyebrows, waiting to hear what else he had to say.

"I know you just found out your father has died - " he started. I had to interrupt.

"_When_ did he die?" I asked. What I really wanted to know was how, but for some reason I couldn't voice that question - I was afraid one of my nightmares would be confirmed. That he was killed by an assassin or protester.

Mr. Silverton shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, he died last week. I'm actually surprised you haven't witnessed his murder. Everyone else has," he replied.

"_Murder_? _Witnessed_? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"It was all being broadcast," he replied.

So I should explain now that I'm pretty much my father's opposite. I never play games, or use the internet. I prefer reading books and writing poetry. But even those silly gossip magazines I read hadn't mentioned my father's death - uh, murder.

"Please continue with what you were explaining before I interrupted," I said. I took a deep breath and forced myself to remain calm.

"Your father has left everything, including his company, to you," Mr. Silverton stated.

I inhaled deeply – okay fine, I gasped. I had expected money and the house but the company was a complete shock. Why would he do that? He knew I had no interest in the company.

"Are you serious?" I asked in apparent disbelief. Mr. Silverton nodded.

"All you have to do, Miss Castle, is sign a few documents and then we'll be on our way. Of course, you can't actually do anything until you are eighteen, but from what I've heard, that will be soon," Mr. Silverton said.

I nodded. My birthday was in a couple months. I signed the papers they asked me to, after having read them. I wasn't stupid enough not too. Who knows what kind of scams they could try to force on me.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Mr. Silverton said politely.

Then he and the rest of the lawyers left. I was alone in my house - nothing unusual about that. I was always alone. But for some reason it felt even emptier. I guess knowing that my dad was never coming back made it feel that way.

I ran for the room my father had had made for me. The one I never used. The walls were a monitor, I told the room to search for the death of Ken Castle. Links popped up all over the place, I looked for a video link and quickly found it. I watched the video in horror.

Seeing my father die was not something I had ever wished to see. I knew he was a bad person and that lots of people disagreed with his 'games', but still. He was my dad. I didn't blame the man who had killed him. I watched more videos of what Kable had been through, read about what my dad had done to him. I knew my father deserved what happened to him.

But what bothered me was that I hadn't heard of his death sooner. And that I hadn't heard the noise of everything happening in my own home. Perhaps I had been listening to music too loud or taking a nap. I couldn't remember what I had been doing that day and I didn't allow it to bother me too much. There was nothing I could do about it now.

I turned off the room and left quickly. I had no idea what to do next. Make funeral plans? No, the lawyers had said that was all taken care of. I headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich. That always made me feel better.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I finished my Alice fic so I moved on to a new story. This is it. I love the movie Gamer and I just recently bought it after having rented it multiple times. This story has a slow start. I will probably post the next chapter in a couple days, I just want to tweak it a little bit. I hope you like this, I know it isn't like the other Gamer fics on here, sorry. Reviews are nice but not necessary._


	2. Chapter 2: Simon Silverton

_*Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and OC's. So yeah, here goes._

_**Chapter 2: Simon Silverton**_

I dressed in a black dress for my father's funeral. I pinned my blond hair back and even wore heels. That I must say, were starting to kill my feet. All the standing I had to do wasn't helping. But people wouldn't stop with their insincere apologies. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. Eventually everyone stopped coming up to me, I guess they had started to sense my irritation.

A young man about my age made his way over to me. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. I had never seen him before in my life... At least, I didn't think so.

"You seem very popular around here," he stated, eying the people who were now eating the free food. They may be rich, but they were cheap. Who doesn't love free crabcakes and meatballs?

"I guess it comes with being the orphaned daughter of Ken Castle," I sighed. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "And you are?"

"Simon Silverton," he replied. "So you're Annabel? My father mentioned you on one of his rare visits."

Simon looked lonely as he said that. His father must have been Mr. Silverton, one of my father's lawyers. I frowned.

"I know the feeling," I muttered. "Hey, want to leave this place?"

Simon gave me a bewildered look. But nodded.

I led him away and to the rooftop. I leaned over the edge and down at the street. Many people walked around. Most probably heading to work. For some reason, Society was still around. When they shut it down people lost their jobs and the country was back to it's sorry state. Within a week Society was back.

There were protesters of course and every now and then they blamed me. When I actually have nothing to do with how the company is run, not until my birthday. How did they even find out about me? Simon looked down at the street with me.

"Do you think what your father did was wrong?" Simon asked.

"Yes, it was wrong. He helped the country though, even if it was for the wrong reasons... I won't let all that happen again. As soon as I have control of the company I'm shutting everything down. I'll find new jobs for everyone... Pay them myself, if only to stop Society," I replied. I looked over at Simon, he was smiling at me.

"I figured as much," he stated. I returned my attention to the street below.

"I'm nothing like my dad. I don't even see the appeal to that so called game," I said. "Why don't people read or write or draw? Watch television even... What's the point of controlling other people? Isn't that why they made that one game... uh... the Sims' was it? At least that's fake people."

"Do you miss your dad?" Simon asked after a moment of silence. I cast him a glance through slitted lids.

"What is there to miss?" I asked in turn. I turned away from the ledge. "He barely payed me any mind. Every now and again he'd try to get me interested in his idiotic games or help him brainstorm. But I never found any of that worth my time. So, eventually he just left me alone. Occasionally we would have a meal together, but only because the housekeeper insisted."

"Your relationship with your father is a bit like the one I have with mine," Simon stated.

I looked over at him sadly.

"Don't let that happen," I urged. "You'll regret it one day."

"Well, there's really nothing I can do about it," Simon said. He headed for the exit. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe," I said after he had already left.

For someone reason Simon Silverton was a familiar name to me, not because his father was my dad's lawyer. I headed to that moronic room that my father had had built for me. I said Simon's name aloud.

When I got to reading I couldn't believe it. Simon had been the one controlling Kable throughout Slayers. I turned the room off. Simon was no better than my father. I went through the house looking for Simon, but his father told me he had already left.

Thankfully everyone else started leaving as well, but sadly they had to give me their sympathies one last time. As soon as everyone had left I kicked off my ridiculous shoes. I headed to my father's room.

It was nice and tidy. Nothing was ever out of place. I'd only been in there a few times before. I looked over his things. A book sat on his nightstand. I read the cover, but found it uninteresting. Still holding the book I went to explore the rest of his quarters.

His study was filled with books, ones I knew for sure had never been read and were probably only for show. I turned on the wall screen and went through his documents.

Turns out, he was working on a new game. A fantasy type involving swords and bows. I found it uninteresting and decided to check his mail. That's when I heard a noise. The sound of a book falling to the floor. I turned around.

"Simon?" I asked, spotting the dark haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," he mumbled, picking up the book he had knocked off the edge of the desk.

I turned off the wall screen and ordered the lights to turn on.

"What are you doing here? Your father said you had left," I stated.

"Well, truth is, I wanted to take a look around this place," he replied. "I just wanted to see what the Castle family kept around their home."

I rolled my eyes.

"Turns out you guys don't keep much around," he said.

I led him from the study and to the living room. When he was still lingering in the room I finally spoke up.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

Simon's blue eyes met mine. He looked very serious all of a sudden.

"I want you to help me get in touch with Kable," he replied.

I sat down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't want to help him do that.

"You don't blame him do you?" Simon asked. I shook my head. "Then, help me."

"It's not that simple. What makes you think I can do that? How could I find him?" I asked, standing.

"I'm sure your father has some sort of tracing device in Kable or something," Simon stated.

"They told me they turned that off at Kable's request," I said. "And what if Kable doesn't want to be found? What if he just wants to be left alone?"

Simon frowned.

"Please?" he asked, pouting.

I groaned and headed back to my father's study. I could hear Simon following. I turned on the wall screen and looked blankly at the screen.

"I have no idea what to look for," I stated. Simon stood beside me.

"Will it listen to my commands?" he asked.

"No, only a Castle," I replied.

"Hmm, okay, then ask it to search for Kable's whereabouts, if it tells you it can't perform that function ask to enable that function," Simon said.

"Is it really that simple?" I asked. Simon shrugged. I did as I was told. It wouldn't perform the simple task of locating someone, so I had to enable the function, but then of course it asked for a password. I grunted in _slight_ frustration. I always felt ridiculous talking to a wall to begin with, but when it sort of yelled at me or demanded something I just felt stupid.

"Well, give it a password," Simon said. I glared over at him.

"They aren't going to give me any of the passwords until I'm eighteen," I said. "I have no idea what the password could be."

"Your name or birthday perhaps?" Simon asked. "It's a pretty secure password since no one really knew of your existence until after your father died. He kept you a secret."

"At my request," I sighed. "I'll try it."

I gave the room my name and birthday and surprisingly it worked.

"Okay, now search," Simon ordered excitedly. I again did as I was told and the wall displayed Kable's whereabouts.

"You're going to go meet him then?" I asked.

Simon stared at the screen. I glanced over at him. He looked very serious, yet happy. A tiny glint of excitement lingered in his eyes – or that could have just been the light from the monitor.

"Yes," he replied. Then he looked over at me. "Would you like to come with me? You can thank him."

"Thank him? He killed my dad," I almost yelled.

"You said you didn't blame-" Simon started.

"I don't blame him. If I was in his shoes I would have done the same. But still... He killed my dad. I don't think I could ever face that man," I said. Simon smiled, which perplexed me a bit.

"Well, then, come with me. I'll need the company and someone to give me directions," Simon said. "And in the end, you'd like to meet Kable you can. If you don't do this, you may regret it for the rest of your life."

"Fine," I groaned in compliance. What he said held some logic.

"Pack some peanut butter, grape jelly and bread!" he shouted.

"Um... What?" I asked.

"Never mind," he muttered, before hurrying out of the room. I slowly followed after him. "We'll head out tomorrow morning. Pack your bags - ROAD TRIP!"

I shook my head as I watched him go. I barely knew that boy, yet he made me feel like I wasn't so alone. I was even a little excited for our so called 'road trip'. But what's up with the supplies for a PB&J?

* * *

_A/N: Well, I have to go brainstorm for the next chapter. Sadly, Stargate is getting in the way of my writing time. I would also like to say that the title of this fic is pretty random and may or may not have anything to do with the story.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Use Protection

*Disclaimer: I own just about nothing. I'm not making a profit (it's not even good enough to make a profit). And I hate PB&J's (I had it for lunch, almost everyday, all four years of high school).

_**Chapter 3: Use Protection**_

I awoke to this incessant buzzing sound. I knew it was alerting me that someone was at the door. But I really didn't want to answer it. I was tired. It had taken me forever to fall asleep the night before. Images of my father being killed kept flashing in my mind. It was just awful. No one should witness their parents death. I guess I shouldn't have watched those videos. It was my own fault really.

I reluctantly climbed out of my large, comfy bed. I realized that the noise wasn't going to stop. So fully dressed in my pajamas, an oversized t-shirt and shorts, I went to greet whoever was so eager to disturb my sleep. Once I saw who it was I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. I hadn't expected to actually see him today.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I let him inside. Simon's eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"I told you. We're leaving this morning," he replied. "And is that any way to greet a guest?"

"You are not a guest. You are a nuisance," I stated. Simon laughed lightly. "I didn't think you were serious about me tagging along. You have all the information you need."

Simon walked around me and towards the kitchen. I followed behind at a sluggish pace. I arrived in the kitchen to see Simon placing the three simple ingredients of a PB&J on the island. I leaned against the door-frame.

The kitchen was unnecessarily large with brilliant, big windows along one wall. The windows always made the room feel much larger than it already was. I hated it. It just reminded me of how empty the whole place really was. Every room was too big before my father died and now it was ten times worse. It was just me here. Well, and the housekeeper. But she had her own place.

"Do you have something we can put this in?" he asked, glancing up at me. I yawn and pushed myself off the door-frame. I dug through one of the lower cabinets. I came upon an old picnic basket I didn't even know we had... Or _I_ had. I placed the basket on the island.

"Simon, I'm tired-" I started. Simon placed a hand over my mouth. I refrained from licking his palm. Which is what I normally would do if someone put a hand over my mouth. It usually makes them remove their hand. Usually. But I had a feeling he would just lick me back or something.

"You can sleep in the car," he stated. He removed his hand from my mouth.

"No, I will not sleep in the car. I am not going with you," I said. Simon rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You are going with me. You agreed yesterday," Simon said. Was he serious?

"That doesn't mean I'm going. I had doubts on whether or not you were being serious," I replied. I walked around him and to the fridge. I pulled out a yogurt cup and peeled back the foil. "Besides, I don't even know you. I sure as hell don't trust you. And I don't think I want to get anywhere near Kable."

I licked the yogurt off the foil before throwing it into the trash. Then I moved about the kitchen in search of a spoon. I could feel Simon's eyes on me.

"You don't trust me?" he asked. I located a spoon – it was in the silverware drawer, who'd have thought? I turned my attention back to Simon now that I had something to quiet my rumbling tummy. If I didn't eat in the morning I got this feeling, like I was going to be sick.

"No. I don't trust you," I replied before putting a spoonful of strawberry banana yogurt in my mouth. My favorite of all the yogurts.

"Why not?" he asked. He placed two jars of peanut butter in the basket. I have a lot of peanut butter. And jelly. And of course bread to go with it. It wasn't my favorite thing to eat, but it was easy to make and I didn't always have the housekeeper to make me breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner. So PB&J it was.

"Because, like I said. I don't know you," I replied. "You're a complete stranger to me."

Simon looked as if he were thinking of some kind of response. So I went about eating my yogurt and staring out the window across from me. The sky was a clear blue, and mostly cloudless. A nice day to sit on the roof.

"Since we're strangers, the car ride will be more enjoyable," Simon stated. "We can spend the entire trip getting to know each other."

"But, I don't want to get to know you," I lied. I wanted to know him. I'd always wanted a friend and here was a great opportunity to make one. I threw the empty yogurt cup into the trash and then made my way to the sink. Simon was still packing things into the basket. He had taken some packaged cookies out of the pantry. "Are you just going to raid my kitchen?"

"Well, I assumed it would be fine by you. Since ya know, I thought you were coming with me," Simon replied. I groaned and left the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he called after me.

"To take a shower and pack my bag," I shouted back. I made my way to my bedroom. The housekeeper, Lana, was making my bed. Smoothing out the wrinkles on my periwinkle comforter. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Miss Castle," Lana said. She flashed me a motherly smile. I always found comfort in that smile. Lana was pale and had kind brown eyes. I wasn't sure where she was from, but she had a slight accent. "What are your plans for the day, Anna?"

"I'll be going out of town," I said. I decided to pack my bag first. Get the hard part out of the way. I remembered – only necessities. I didn't need to bring along useless things. Just some clothes, toiletries and maybe a couple books. Okay, not quite necessities, but who knew how bored I'd get.

"Out of town?" Lana asked, her voice concerned and confused. If it was possible to sound like both. I nodded and threw some clothes onto my bed.

"Me and... A friend."

"You have a friend?" Lana asked. I tried not to laugh at the expression of disbelief on her face. She knew I rarely left the house and that I wasn't one for human contact. I had never mentioned any friends before. That's because I didn't have any.

"Annabel! I need help!" Simon was shouting from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Friend?" Lana asked. I nodded with a look of slight dismay. What could he possibly need my help for? "Would you like me to pack you a bag?"

"Yes, please," I replied before exiting my bedroom. I made my way back to the kitchen. "What?" I took in the scene and then burst into a fit of giggles. It seemed as if one of the jars of jelly had rebelled against Simon packing it and somehow, burst from it's container. "How...?"

"I don't know. The jar just... Exploded," Simon said with a hint of defeat. He had jelly in his hair and on his face. "Can I shower here?"

I nodded and led him to one of the guest bathrooms. The bathroom was much brighter than any of the other rooms in the house. The towels and rug were a bright yellow. My dad said it would make company feel more at home and relaxed. Keep them cheerful. It just gave me a headache.

"I'll take your shirt and have Lana clean it," I said. Simon looked at me for a moment.

"Now?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You're what sixteen? Seventeen? You've never taken your clothes off in front of a girl?" I asked. "It's just your shirt."

"But I don't trust you," Simon said in a terrible imitation of my voice.

"Are you teasing me?" I asked. Simon just gave me a small smile then removed his shirt, surrendering it to me. "Thank you." I averted my eyes and turned to leave before he could remove the rest of his clothes in front of me. "You didn't get jelly on anything else, did you?"

"There's a little bit on my jeans," he replied. I turned back around. He handed me the jeans as well.

"There are towels in the cabinet under the sink. After you're all cleaned up and after I take my shower, we can leave," I said. With his clothes in hand I made my way out of the bathroom.

"It'd be faster if you just joined me in this shower," Simon called after me. I smiled to myself and just shook my head. I handed the clothes to Lana once I returned to my room.

"These need to be washed – pronto," I stated. She took the clothes from me, eying them with a bit of suspicion.

"A boy? You'll be going out of town with a boy?" she asked. I nodded. "But Miss- Your father would not approve."

"My father is dead," I stated. Lana didn't say anything more and left my room. I let out a heavy sigh and headed to my bathroom.

After a relaxing, hot shower, I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Then I made my way to the kitchen. Simon was already there, standing in his boxers.

"Clothes not done yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "Sorry. Now, how exactly did the jelly just explode?"

"Well, I was trying to open the jar... And it just sort of happened," he replied. I pursed my lips and headed to the picnic basket. I looked inside.

"So we're going to live off of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" I asked under my breath. I closed the basket and stepped away from the island. Lana came in carrying Simon's folded clothes.

"There you are," Lana said. She looked at me and back to Simon. "Don't you dare hurt Miss Castle." She tried saying this without me hearing but the kitchen was much too quiet. I blushed at her words and felt Simon glance in my direction.

"Okay, Lana, you're officially on vacation," I announced to avoid an awkward silence. I began leading the older woman from the room. "And please, don't come back here until I call you."

"But dust – you know how your allergies are," Lana started. I rolled my eyes.

"Lana, I know you have a family that misses you dearly. Please, you'll be getting paid, so don't worry about it," I reassured her.

"Okay," she sighed. "Be careful." Then in a lower voice. "Use protection." I found that statement both embarrassing and funny.

I pushed Lana out of the house before she could say any more strange things. There was no way I'd ever do anything with Simon. First of all, I didn't even know him. Secondly, I just wasn't the kind of person.

"Protection?" Simon asked. I turned around swiftly. He was standing in the doorway a smile playing on his lips. I noticed he was dressed again. Thank God.

"Don't mind her," I said.. "She's just worried about my well-being. She's always been that way."

Simon just nodded.

"So, you ready to head out?" he asked.

"Just let me grab my bag," I replied.

I went to my room, grabbed my bag and met Simon in the foyer. I followed him out to his car. The sunlight was bright and stung my eyes. I hoped Lana had packed my sunglasses, otherwise I was going to be mentally stabbing myself.

We got into his car and headed out onto the highway. We had a pretty long trip ahead of us. I only hoped I wouldn't get annoyed by Simon and end up murdering him. With that in mind, I began to create elaborate ways that I would hide his body. Only once we had been siting in silence for fifteen minutes or so, did Simon's voice break me out of my reverie.

"I did bring protection," he stated. I couldn't help but laugh at that random statement. He laughed too. I hoped he was joking.

"Don't even think about it," I said. "It's never going to happen." I pulled out the map I had printed off the night before. I studied it for a moment before telling Simon to take the next exit. And so our trip began.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry for any weird typos you may see. I don't always catch them, and I've read through this twice, so yeah._

_Um, this chapter may seem kind of pointless, but I'm trying to build a friendship and that can take time, so... Next update should be in 3-7 days. I'm going to start typing it now though. I hope you didn't find this update boring or useless._ :)


	4. Chapter 4: Being Followed

_***Warning:** Randomness may ensue._

_**Chapter 4: Being Followed**_

I stared out of the tinted window. My thoughts wandered aimlessly. But that wasn't that unusual. Occasionally I thought about my future as head of my father's company. He'd worked so hard to make it great. Yes, I admit, it was a great company – even if it was toxic. And soon it would be my responsibility. It was a huge weight on my shoulders and it hurt my brain to think about how I could possibly turn things around. _If_ I could turn things around.

With thoughts of my father's company, came thoughts of my father. Which in turn made me think about Mr. Silverton, Simon's dad. Wouldn't he be worried about his teenage son just leaving town?

"Does your father know where you are?" I asked. I was still staring out the window but I felt Simon cast a glance in my direction from the corner of his eye. I took his silence as a no. I looked in the rear-view mirror. I didn't know if it was just paranoia or something else, but I was pretty sure the same black car had been following us for at least an hour. I was about to voice my observance when Simon's car started ringing.

Simon looked down at the caller id screen. I followed his annoyed gaze. **DAD**, appeared in big bold letters on the screen. Simon let out a groan and turned down the radio, not that it was on very loud to begin with. It served more as background noise. He hit the talk button and his father's angry voice emerged from the speaker's.

"Simon, where the hell are you?" Mr. Silverton growled. I went back to looking out my window. This was not a discussion I should be listening in on. But it wasn't going to be private, so I tried to at least look like I was minding my own business.

"I'm out with a friend," Simon replied. I could tell he was trying not to match his father's tone.

And I was wondering when the word _friend_ became such a loss term that you could just use for anyone who you happened to know.

"A _friend_?" Mr. Silverton sneered. "You're grounded. You're supposed to be at home, helping your mom out around the house or maybe doing some of those summer assignments."

"Dad, I can explain," Simon started. He lowered his voice just the tiniest bit, like he was telling his dad some secret that I wasn't supposed to hear. But let me tell ya, we weren't in a very big car. "I'm with a girl."

There was silence on the other end. It was as if Mr. Silverton were processing this information and weighing the pros with the cons of the situation. I imagine the list something like this:

_Pros: Son gets laid._

_Cons: Son possibly becomes a father. Son possibly gets some STD. _

_But still, son gets laid._

Sure his son was grounded but for some strange reason, dad's wanted their sons to 'get some'. Of course it wasn't the same for fathers and their daughters. I found that odd, but anyways...

I turned my head to glare at Simon. He cast me a semi-apologetic glance. I sighed and rolled my eyes. On the bright side, it wasn't like his dad knew who he was with. Cause that would be kind of awkward in the future – considering Mr. Silverton was my lawyer now.

"What's her name?" Mr. Silverton asked. Did he not realize I could hear this whole conversation? "Is she good-looking?" Like seriously? I'm right here!

"Her name is Anna," Simon replied, shortening my name. "And yeah, I guess so. She's not like super hot, but she isn't too bad on the eyes." Simon threw me a smile and I glared back at him. I was mad but it was nice to hear the two Silverton's bonding. Even if it was over the phone. And, even if they were talking about me. I went back to looking out the window as they said their 'good lucks' and 'goodbyes'.

"Sorry about that," Simon started. "I was only-"

"There's a car following us," I stated. There was no way I was going anywhere near the conversation Simon and his dad just had. So I brought up our little stalker instead.

"You noticed too?" Simon asked, glancing up to look into the mirror. "Who do you suppose they are?"

I shrugged and continued to stare at the other vehicle for awhile.

"I have no idea. But they probably aren't nice," I muttered. Simon nodded his head in agreement. I turned the radio up a bit. I wasn't that into music but the song that was playing wasn't too bad. The beat was good, but the lyrics were a bit offensive. Of course, maybe I was just being too analytical.

"Should we try to lose them?" Simon asked suddenly. I looked behind us. I couldn't make out the driver but I could tell there was a passenger.

"Lets just see what happens," I sighed. "What could they possibly do to us on the highway?"

Simon looked like he was going to reply but thought better of it. It was a rhetorical question after all. I leaned back comfortably in the seat and closed my eyes.

"Taking a nap?" Simon asked. "Who's going to give me directions?"

I sat up and looked at the many screens and things in the car.

"Don't you have a GPS or something?" I asked. Simon pointed at me. I groaned and stared at the map. "Take that exit." I pointed out the window. "Question."

"What?" Simon asked as he headed towards the exit I had pointed at.

"What exactly are the sleeping arrangements? Do I drive for a little while while you sleep?" I asked, still looking at the map.

"Hmm, can you drive?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Not well," I replied. It was true. I had once ran my one of my father's cars over a cat and into an apartment building. That was a terrifying experience and ever since that day I chose to walk everywhere.

"Then no, you will not be driving my car," Simon stated. I nodded. "We can stay in a motel or something." I grimaced at the thought. "Did you bring any money?"

I grabbed my bag and dug through it. I looked around the clothes Lana had packed. I pulled out a small pink wallet. Simon looked over at me and smiled.

"How much?" he asked.

"Credit card," I replied. I tucked the wallet away in the bag and looked back to see if that terrible nuisance of a car was still following us. I wasn't really surprised to still see it there. Although is looked a bit closer than before. I had to push back the urge to wave back at the car's occupants. I knew that would only cause trouble but it seemed like a pretty funny thing to do.

"Sit back in your seat," Simon ordered. "And stop looking at them."

"I bet they are Castle haters," I mused out loud. "They probably want to assassinate me so I can never take over the company."

"Or they could be security guards your father hired before he died," Simon stated. "So that there would always be someone to watch over you. Maybe they think I kidnapped you or something and they are only trying to protect you."

"You're conclusion is a much happier one than mine," I laughed. Simon nodded. "But I don't need protection. I'm a tough cookie."

I yawned and turned off the radio.

"Simon, tell me, why is meeting Kable so important to you?" I asked. His blue eyes looked thoughtful as he thought of his response.

"I think, maybe he needs to meet me," Simon replied.

This confused me. Why would Kable want to meet Simon? The kid who was controlling him through Slayers. Sure Simon had kept him alive, but he was still playing with Kable's life the whole time.

"Or maybe not," Simon continued. "I just … I 'm curious. That's really all there is to it."

"You're curious? That's all?" I asked. Simon shook his head and he looked a bit uncertain now.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. I just want to meet him," Simon replied. He looked at me. "Do I need a reason?"

I shook my head and he returned his attention to the road.

"So, have you made up your mind on whether or not you want to meet him?" Simon asked after a moment of silence.

"No," I replied. "What if I do? What would he think of me? Would he see this innocent girl who had nothing to do with her father's work? Or would he see just another corrupt being? Someone who wants revenge for their father's death."

I took a deep breath. Why did I care so much about what he would think?

"You're innocent," Simon stated. He looked so sure. "You would never want revenge."

He didn't even know me, yet he sounded so convinced. He even had me believing it.

We remained silent for the rest of the day. We only had to stop for fuel once. And that's when I got my first real look at the men in the black vehicle. They wore dark shades and some pretty normal clothing. One of the men exited the vehicle. I panicked a bit, but he only went around the car to get gas. I climbed out of Simon's car and joined him by the pump.

He was glancing ever so discreetly at the men. I grabbed onto his arm nervously. It's something I had done to my father when I was little and scared. Who knew it could still be a habit of mine.

"Remember their faces," Simon said quietly to me. I nodded, my head rubbing against his shoulder. The man who still sat in the car was staring at me.

"I don't like the looks of them," I whispered.

"Get back in the car," Simon said. I released his arm and did what he told me to do. I locked the doors though. That irritated Simon a bit when he tried to get inside.

When night began to fall I could see Simon's eyes start to droop every now and again. I placed a hand on his shoulder, just to make sure he was awake. He glanced over at me.

"Maybe we should stop for the night," I suggested. The car was still following us and that made me a bit nervous about stopping but I didn't want to die in a horrible accident because Simon was sleepy and I was an incapable driver.

We went to a small motel off the highway. We went from New York to some strange town. I had never left New York and even then I rarely left my home. His new town was quite silent. I was so used to all the sirens and other noises of the city.

The man behind the front desk was kind enough in my opinion. He complimented me. He gave us our key and we made our way to our room.

"What a creep," Simon muttered as we walked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"He was hitting on you," Simon informed me. I never would have known if he hadn't told me. I couldn't help but laugh at my stupidity.

"That's never happened to me before," I admitted. Simon unlocked the door.

"Really? Do you never leave your house?" he asked as he stepped into the room. He turned on the light and looked over the room. It seemed clean enough but it was a motel and I had read enough novels to know what goes on in motels.

"Only to go shopping or attend some sort of academic conference," I replied. I closed the door, hoping to God the men wouldn't try to kill me in my sleep. It was a little comforting to know Simon was there with me, but I didn't really trust him with my life.

Simon set the picnic basket and his bag that he had been carrying down on a small table that sat against one of the bare walls. He set out some Styrofoam plates and began making a sandwich. I set my bag own on the bed. I grimaced when I noticed there was only one bed. Where on earth was Simon going to sleep?

* * *

_A/N: Apparently (or at least according to Firefox)** Simon's**, isn't a word._

_Next update... Soon, maybe even later today or early tomorrow. We'll just have to wait and see. I don't know if I should wait awhile or not.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep

_***Warning:** Another chapter that **seems** pointless._

_**Chapter 5: Sleep**_

I walked around the small room as Simon made our dinner. There was a small closet on the far side of the room and beside that was a tiny bathroom. On the plus side it also looked clean and there was a shower. I turned on the water to see if it worked and let out a small sigh of relief when it did. The room didn't smell bad either. Maybe I was wrong about my impression of motel's.

There was a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Simon held out a Styrofoam plate to me. On it sat a PB&J cut into four triangles. Taking the plate from Simon, I made my way to sit on the center of the bed. Simon sat across from me on the end with his food.

"So, what was your dad like?" Simon asked. "He never really did many interviews. Even when he did, no one could ever know him from that."

I took a bite from one of the triangles and pondered his question. It's not like I really knew my dad. He was just as much a stranger to me as Simon was. I do know he was odd and always said things that made little sense to me. He often left me pondering some meaningless bit of dialogue.

"He was weird," I started. Simon gave me a quizzical look.

"How so?" he asked. There was a little bit of jelly on the edge of his lip, it was bothering me so I just looked away from him.

"Well, he said weird things. He also talked a bit weird," I replied. "But before he died I hadn't even talked to him in, probably, six months or so. He'd relay messages to me. Tell me I was doing well in school. Then of course he'd buy me something. Usually some sort of electronic that I had no use for." I sighed and continued to eat.

"So, he tried to be a good father?" Simon asked.

"I suppose. If that was his version of trying," I replied. I finished my sandwich and sat the plate down on the bed. "I mostly just stayed on my side of the house while he did whatever it was he did on his side. We kept to ourselves... I don't really want to talk about this."

Simon nodded and went about eating the remainder of his sandwich. He picked up our plates and threw them in a small wastebasket that sat on the floor by the table. He packed up all the food supplies and then opened his bag.

"So, we should probably try and leave before those men wake up," Simon stated.

"And what if they aren't sleeping?" I asked. Simon shrugged. With toothbrush in hand he headed for the small bathroom.

"Well, they have to sleep," Simon reasoned.

"Yeah, in shifts maybe."

Simon didn't say anything more so I assumed he was brushing his teeth. I yawned and grabbed my bag. I pulled out my pajamas, soap and teeth necessities then climbed off the bed. With my personal belongings in hand I headed for the bathroom. I leaned on the door-frame and waited for Simon to finish brushing. He spit in the sink then rinsed his mouth out with water. After rinsing off his toothbrush he put the travel cap back on it. He turned around and leaned against the edge of the sink.

"Why must you think so negatively?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "We can at least try and leave without them noticing."

"We can try," I agreed. "But we will most likely fail... Simon, where are you going to sleep?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking utterly confused. "In the bed of course."

"But-" I started.

"Grow up, Anna. It's no big deal," he stated with a smile. I wanted to argue, but I just didn't have the energy for it. So I let it go.

I walked into the bathroom and placed my things down on the counter. Then I pushed Simon out of the room. I closed the door behind him and changed into my night clothes. Then I washed my face with soap and brushed away the bits of peanut butter and jelly sandwich from my teeth. I left my clothes and hygiene products in the bathroom.

When I walked back into the main room Simon was laying on the bed. I strode across the room and looked down at him. He was laying on his side, eyes closed and he of course was snoring ever so softly. I let out a frustrated sigh, turned off the light and then walked around to the other side of the bed. I don't like sharing things with people, probably a side-effect of being an only child, and sharing a bed with Simon was just going to be odd.

I peeled back the comforter and climbed into bed. Luckily the bed was big enough for two people, but still, I had never been in a bed with a boy before... Or a girl for that matter -but that's beside the point. The pillow smelled like laundry detergent but I still thought back to those novels I'd read and the movies I'd watched. People could have had sex in the bed I was laying in. On the same sheets that made contact with my pajamas. A shudder passed through my body and I forced the thoughts from my mind. I glanced at the clock, it was only nine o'clock.

I was finding it difficult to sleep but I managed to eventually.

**xXx**

I awoke in the middle of the night to find myself uncovered. I looked over at Simon. He looked all snugly and warm wrapped up in the blanket. I wanted to physically harm him, but decided against it. Instead I sat up and looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. In bright red the time was displayed.

** 1:47**

I groaned. I wasn't even tired anymore. So I got out of the bed and walked over to the single window in the room. It faced the parking lot. I glanced out the window. That evil black car sat out there. Sure enough, one man seemed to be dozing while the other was busy messing with some device in his hands. I pulled the curtains together and turned away from the window.

There was no way we were going to leave this place without them knowing. Maybe we could just confront them and ask what it is they want. That wasn't the best thing we could do, but there weren't many options. To clear my head I decided on a hot shower, although I really wasn't looking forward to using a towel someone else had used before.

After my shower I felt much more relaxed. When I returned to the main room I was fully dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a large hoodie. Probably one of the most comfortable outfits in the world. I pulled my long hair up into a ponytail. A TV was mounted against one wall. I turned it on, just for some noise to fill the vast silence. I sat on the floor, leaning my back against the foot of the bed.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew bright light was flooding through the thin curtains. I rubbed my eyes groggily and looked around the room. The bathroom door was closed and Simon wasn't in the bed. I stood up as the bathroom door opened. Simon walked out, hair dripping water onto the carpet. He was shirtless but at least he had pants on.

"Sleep well?" I asked sarcastically. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Why yes. I did," he replied. The urge to physically harm him resurfaced. I stood up and began packing my things. "Want something for breakfast?"

I zipped up my bag and headed over to the picnic basket. I looked inside, hoping for something that wasn't PB&J related. There was a box of Pop-Tarts much to my relief and I grabbed one.

"So I think maybe we should just confront those fuckers," Simon stated. So he was thinking along the same lines as me. "What could possibly happen?"

"Um, well, not to be _negative_ or anything, they could kill us," I replied, then quickly added, "But I'm not rejecting your idea."

Simon pulled on a t-shirt and then grabbed his bag and the basket. He led me out of the room and we made our way to the main office. The man from the night before had been replaced by an older woman. She had wild curly gray hair and had on bright make-up. Simon set our key down on the desk in front of the woman.

"Did you enjoy your stay?" she asked, eying us as if we did _something _in the room. Simon flashed her a smile.

"It was wonderful," he replied, lacing his free arm around my waist and pulling my closer to him. I rolled my eyes. The woman smiled knowingly and I only hoped she didn't think I was some slutty teenager. Simon released me and we put our belongings in his car.

"So, what do we say to them?" I asked as Simon closed his door. I walked around the car to stand beside him. Simon didn't respond, just started making his way to the black car across the parking lot. I followed behind him. Suddenly I changed my mind. A confrontation did not sound appealing at all. What if they had guns or something? I caught up to Simon and clung to his arm nervously.

He looked down at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I still didn't trust him with my life, but he was better than nothing. When we arrived at the parked vehicle, Simon tapped on the window. When there was no response Simon bent down to look inside. He stood straight after a moment.

"There's no one in there," he said.

I bent down to check for myself. Once I confirmed there was no one inside I stood and looked around the parking lot. There was no one in sight. Just other parked cars. I looked up at Simon.

"Where are they?"

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I'm a quick updater. Now, I will tell you this because I just feel like I should-_

_Actual stuff will be happening in this story soon. It's about to pick up it's pace (hopefully)._

_Also, I'd like to say, I may not update for a couple days. My mom is off work for 3 days in a row so I may be doing other things. And I'd start writing the next chapter now, but sadly the house is a mess and I have to clean it._


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday

_*****Coming to you from a sleep deprived, teenage girl who has been listening to Justin Bieber and Lady Gaga for hours on end._

_**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday**_

When I heard footsteps on the gravel covered parking lot my heart almost stopped. I clutched Simon's arm tighter and tried taking a deep breath before turning to the noise.

Two men were looking at us, or I assumed they were looking at us, it was hard to tell because their shades were awfully dark. They were both tall men, but not really muscular. Kind of lanky actually. But still, they had this sort of scary, intimidation about them. And actually, they looked kind of familiar. I bit my bottom lip in thought, but I couldn't place them. Maybe I was imagining things.

"Miss Castle, we want you to come with us," one of the men said.

"Well, I don't want to go with you," I stated, trying desperately not to sound scared or nervous. My voice was a little shaky though. I was praying to God that they weren't armed. The men smirked in my direction.

"We don't really care what you want," the other man stated. He stepped forward. Simon moved to stand in front of me. I released my death grip on his arm.

"Look, she says she doesn't want to go with you," Simon started. "What do you want with her anyways?" Of course he'd ask that. He was just a curious person.

"That's none of your business young man," he replied. "Hand her over."

"We don't want to hurt you," the other man said. I walked around Simon.

"Who are you working for?" I asked. The men were still smirking at me. I could tell they didn't like me. They were not my friends but my enemies. I inhaled sharply, trying to stay calm. To be as brave as possible.

"If you come with us you'll get to meet him yourself," he replied. That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I grabbed Simon by the arm and began to drag him back to his car. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving," I sighed. "You're wasting my time." A moment later I heard a small click. Simon looked down at me and I looked up at him. He looked just as scared as I felt. We both glanced behind us quickly. Both men held a pistol in their hand. They looked ready to fire if we took another step.

"Run," Simon said softly.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I started for his car. Shots rang out and left a slight ringing in my ears. I was shaking as I grabbed the handle on the driver's side door. I grabbed the keys that sat on the seat and hurriedly jammed the car key into the ignition as I slid into the sear. I slammed the door shut once I had the car started.

I let out a small shriek when Simon opened the passenger's side door and plopped down into the seat next to me. I tried to calm down as I put the car in reverse and headed out of the parking lot. Dust flew up around the car and I couldn't see the two men. Which was fine with me, although I'm pretty sure they managed to shoot Simon's car in a couple places.

I headed towards the highway. I was still shaking but was feeling relatively calm. Sure I had just had guns fired at me, but I was alive. For now at least. I glanced over in Simon's direction. He was obviously a little freaked too. His blue eyes were open wide and his hands were shaking. His breathing was a bit ragged.

This was the boy who controlled Kable? Well, it was just a game. In a manner of speaking of course. Playing with people's lives isn't really a game.

I turned my attention back to the road. I didn't want to die in a car accident because I was too busy staring at Simon.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I felt his eyes on me. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Simon looked back and quickly returned his attention to the front. I had a feeling the men were still following us. But I could have just been paranoid and Simon was just nervous. Wishful thinking I suppose.

"What are we going to do?" I practically cried. I was trying to keep my tears and my fear in check but I could feel my control slipping. I needed to pull over. Let him drive. So I pulled over. I couldn't handle it. I was too scared.

"We don't have time to stop," Simon shouted, making me flinch. I got out of the car and heard Simon growl in frustration. Then he got out of the car and walked to my side. I felt tears slip from my eyes. I covered my face with my hands and tried to fight back a sob.

I was so scared. I could have died. Simon could have died. What did those men want with me? Why did they want to kill me? I felt Simon place a hand awkwardly on my shoulder. I let my hands drop to my side and looked up at him.

"We have to get going," he stated. I nodded in agreement and began walking around the car to the passenger's side. I climbed into the seat and buckled up. Simon was already in the car. "Everything will be alright."

I didn't believe him. But it was nice to hear.

**XXX**

We rode in silence for a couple hours. We hadn't seen the black car or it's evil passenger's but that didn't necessarily mean they weren't still after us. Or more specifically me.

I felt terrible. It wasn't my fault, not entirely, but Simon was in danger. He should have just abandoned me at that motel. Handed me over to those guys. But he wasn't as selfish as people might think him to be. I'm not saying he's not selfish, he was still dragging me along on his ridiculous quest to meet Kable after all.

The sound of Simon's car ringing broke the soon-to-become-awkward silence that had filled the vehicle. I looked at the screen that displayed the name, **Devil Spawn**. I threw Simon a quizzical look. What kind of name was Devil Spawn?

"Hello?" Simon said answering the call.

"Happy birthday, Shit-wad," a female voice said. I almost laughed, but thought better of it. "Dad says you were out with a girl yesterday, I was shocked. So what are you doing today? Leaving home for good?" She sounded hopeful.

"No, I'm just on a little road trip," Simon replied. He looked irritated. "Why did you call?"

"Just to say happy birthday," the girl said. "And make sure you were still alive. Mom was a bit worried. You know how she gets sometimes."

"Is that it then?" he asked. The girl didn't respond, just hung up. Simon let out an annoyed sigh along with an eye roll.

"It's your birthday?" I asked. Man did I feel bad. Because of me he could have died – on his _birthday_. How ironic would that have been? Of course there was still the possibility of that happening.

"Yeah," Simon said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Not that he had to tell me that kind of thing. But I was just a tad hurt that he didn't mention it. I would have told him if it was my birthday.

"It's no big deal," Simon sighed. He threw me a smile. To him it really was no big deal. Just another day in the year.

"But, you're eighteen now, right?" I asked. Simon nodded. "You should be celebrating. Don't teenagers go clubbing or something on their eighteenth birthday?" I really had no idea what teens did for their birthdays. I hadn't celebrated my birthday in a long time. Lana had tried to make things a bit festive but it's not like she had loads of people she could invite over.

"They probably do," Simon replied. "But really, it's no big deal. I have plenty of time to go clubbing." That's what he thought. With the way things were going now - _No_. I wouldn't think about that. No one was going to die.

"Happy birthday," I said after a moment of silence and without thinking I planted an innocent kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks," Simon replied. He wore a contagious smile and I was soon smiling too.

So, it wasn't the greatest day of my life but it wasn't the worst either. Not that I knew that then.

**XXX**

The sun had just risen to its highest point. The highway was traffic free despite the time of day and Simon was speeding. I was only a little terrified.

"So... Do you think they'll come after us?" I asked. Simon nodded. "How long until they find us?" Simon shrugged. He wasn't helping matters. Not at all. He should have been reassuring me or at least contributing to the conversation. I pursed my lips and looked at the glove box. "So, you have a sister... Older or younger?"

"Younger," Simon replied.

"What's her name?"

"Shelly."

"What's it like having a sibling?" I asked. Simon looked at me. It made me nervous to have his eyes straying from the road.

"What's with the questions?" he asked in turn.

"What? You're allowed to ask question's about my family but I'm not allowed to ask about yours?" I questioned. Simon looked back to the road.

"She's the most annoying person I know," Simon stated with a smile. "Although, you're getting up there." I knew he was joking so I didn't let it get to me. I was getting used to his light teasing.

"I'm sure she's not that bad," I sighed. Simon shook his head in disagreement but didn't comment further. Simon's eyes wandered up to the rear view mirror.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly. I didn't dare look back at the car that was surely following us. I sunk low into my seat.

"We can't escape them. They'll keep following us until they get me," I said quietly.

"Well, they aren't going to _get you_. I'm sure once we get to Kable he can handle them," Simon stated.

"And what? Risk getting put back in prison?" I asked.

"Well, he could at least scare them off," Simon replied. I shook my head.

"We just need to know why they want me," I said. What could it possibly be? Could they be K-Soft haters? Creepy child molesters? Rapists? Well, those last two were silly.

"They probably want to stop you from taking over as head of K-Soft," Simon said. Of course he would voice the most logical answer aloud. "They don't know that you're a good person. They, or whoever they're working for, probably assumed that once you turn eighteen you're going to turn into the power hungry company head that your father was."

I knew he was right. That was really the only reason those men would be trying to get me. And the only reason that it didn't really matter if they killed me. But how could I ever convince them that I wasn't like Ken Castle?

But if they really wanted to just kill me, they could have blown up Simon's car or something. So either, they didn't necessarily want to kill me or they were just trying to spare Simon's life. I wasn't sure which I preferred.

* * *

_A/N: I have the largest headache ever. This chapter was kind of boring to me, but I hope the next one will be better. And I'm not sure what Simon's sisters name or age is, but it's not like the movie ever tells you so I can do whatever I want with that. Well, I'll probably update tomorrow. I've been thinking of some neat action (action-y?) sequences that I want to put in there, so I'm hoping to add those soon.  
_


	7. Chapter 7: My Dad is Going to Kill Me

_*I recommend listening to Limp Bizkit and Tone Loc while writing... It's interesting._

_**Chapter 7: My Dad Is Going To Kill Me**_

Simon ate a sandwich as he drove. How he could eat with everything that was going on was beyond me. I was busy keeping an eye on our little 'friends' and the thought of food made me feel more than a little sick. Luckily, more cars were on the highway at this time of day, so I was hopeful that the evil men wouldn't do anything to harm us. But you can never know with evil men.

"You should eat," Simon said with his mouth full of the last of his sandwich, his eyes left the road as he wiped crumbs of his shirt and pants. I sighed and dug into the picnic basket. I wouldn't argue and I didn't want him to nag - although I'm not sure that he would. I pulled out a bag of potato chips and a bottle of warm water. Simon glanced over at me. "That's not food."

"Uh, yeah it is," I stated. "And it's what I'm eating so get over it." My voice was a bit on the rude side but I didn't care. I just wanted to be back at my home.

"Whoa, someone's crabby," Simon said under his breath. You'd think that he'd know that's not something you say to a girl. He has a sister after all. I fought back the urge to hit him and opened the bag of chips.

The black car was closer to us than it had ever been before. I glared at the men in the mirror. I dropped my bag of chips when one of the men stuck his arm out of his window and aimed his gun at Simon's car. I turned in my seat.

"Simon-!" I yelled. Before I could continue the glass in the back window shattered.

"Fuck!" Simon yelled, ducking down at the noise. Another shot was fired. The bullet lodging itself into the back of Simon's seat. He pulled into the next lane – without using his blinker I might add. The car behind us honked annoyingly and Simon gave them the finger.

I felt like I was on the brink of having a panic attack. I sank low into the seat and tried to keep an eye on the black car. I could barely see it in the mirror on the door. Simon continued switching lanes and the black car was determined to follow.

"I can't believe they did that," Simon said. He looked behind him and at the glass that covered the back seat. "My dad is going to kill me."

"They shot at us in front of people," I started, completely ignoring Simon. "Maybe someone will be brave enough to call the cops."

"What am I going to tell him?" Simon continued. "Hey, Dad, guess what happened? Some fucking psychos shot the back window out?"

"I mean, someone's got to help us, right?" I asked. Simon shook his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind," I muttered in response. I wouldn't dwell on it. I couldn't. It would bother me too much. "Lets go to the police."

"What? No way," Simon stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We're making good progress," Simon replied. _Good Progress? What, does he only care about meeting Kable and nothing else? _

"You have to be fuckin' kidding me," I growled. "Good progress? That's your excuse? Simon, we could have died!"

"We're alive," Simon stated.

"For how much longer though?" I asked.

Simon didn't reply. He just stared straight ahead. I looked back at the black car. The passenger gave me a little wave, gun in hand. I turned back around in my seat quickly.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I mumbled under my breath. Simon cast me a wary glance but quickly returned his attention to the road.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update and it's such a tiny update at that. My sleeping schedule is all messed up and all my hours awake are spent playing Final Fantasy XIII or Halo 3. I have an addiction to both games and it's becoming a problem._


	8. Chapter 8: Close Call

_*Mr. Boombastic is such a catchy song. I like to sing along to it, but I feel a little awkward when I do._

_**Chapter 8: Close Call**_

Without me even realizing it, tears had started a slow descent down my cheeks. I noticed once one of the tears touched my lips, leaving a salty taste in its wake. I wiped at my face. It had been a very stressful couple days. I had never had to deal with stress before, well aside from that little bit you can get when waiting for the score on a test or something along those lines.

"I'm sorry," Simon said, breaking the silence. I turned to him with a quizzical look. What was he talking about.

"For what?" I asked completely confused. Sure he had a lot to apologize for – like driving like he was in a race for instance. But that really wasn't a big deal.

"Making you cry," he replied with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh... You didn't," I stated. I gave him a small smile and willed my tears to stop. "I'm just... Scared I suppose."

"So am I," Simon admitted with a nod of his head. I noticed every once in awhile he would eye the rear view mirror. That wasn't helping my being scared. "Do you think they'll shoot at us again?"

I bit my bottom lip in thought. I would bet a lot of money they would shoot again. I didn't tell Simon that. I didn't think that was something he wanted to hear. So I decided not to reply.

Simon leaned forward in his seat. His eyes squinted as he looked ahead.

"What..." he started. I looked in the direction he was staring.

Ahead of us a car was flipped over and hit the car behind it. The cars in front of us screeched to a halt, some hitting other cars in the process. Simon applied pressure to the brake too quickly. I hit my head on the dash.

"Ow," I groaned as I placed a hand to my head. People started getting out of their cars. I unbuckled my seat belt as did Simon. "You don't suppose those guys are behind this, do you?"

"I don't know," Simon muttered. He looked over at me. "Oh shit! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. I looked at my hand which had a bit of blood on it from touching my forehead. "It's just a little wound."

"Annabel-" Simon started. He was looking behind me. The window behind me was broken open. I let out a shriek as the window's glass was sprayed over me. Simon grabbed onto my arm as I was being pulled from the car. His hand slid down to mine and I grabbed on tightly.

"Let go of me," I shouted at whoever was pulling me out of Simon's car.

They gave one giant tug and I was falling backwards onto them. I tried standing but moved too quickly. My head started pounding. _Stupid dashboard! _ I heard Simon scramble out of his car. I turned to face whoever it was that pulled me out of the car. I had a feeling it was one of those stupid assholes who were after me.

As I faced the man Simon ran over and punched the guy in the face. My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped. People were staring of course. The other guy got out of the black car and grabbed hold of me.

"Simon!" I shouted. Simon's attention strayed from the man he was attacking. His eyes widened at the sight of me being dragged away.

"Hey man," I heard someone say to the guy dragging me away. "What are you doing?"

"Mind your own business," the man replied. I tried to pull away. I felt the man's lips close to my ear. "None of that."

"Annabel," Simon shouted before getting hit in the face by the other man. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything more happen to him.

"Let me go," I said quietly. I opened my eyes. Somehow, Simon had managed to get away from the man and was making his way to us. The man who was holding onto me opened the back door of the car and started to push me inside. I pushed against him trying to buy just a second of time.

Simon hit the man in the jaw forcing him back. I jumped out of the black vehicle and started towards Simon. I heard a shot ring out. That stupid pistol. The bullet hit the car door. Another shot fired and Simon moved just in time. Simon and I made our way back to his car. I climbed into my seat and tried to ignore the broken glass.

Simon started the car and looked around for some way out. Cars were parked crazily along the highway. The man with the gun shot at me and missed by less than an inch, hitting the window frame instead.

"Just go!" I shouted. People dodged Simon's car as he made a slow progression through the cars. I could see a small dirt path up ahead. I pointed at it and Simon nodded.

**XXX**

"Well, I suppose we don't have to worry about them for a little while," Simon sighed as we headed along the dirt path. We'd been traveling along the path for only a few minutes but I was already getting impatient with it. "Are you okay?"

I nodded numbly and wrapped my arms around myself. That was probably the scariest moment of my life, I thought to myself. Those men really were psychos. They must be getting paid a good deal of money.

Simon stopped the car and turned his blue eyes on me.

"You can't possibly be okay," Simon stated. "What just happened-"

"I don't really want to think about it," I interrupted. I picked at some pieces of glass and threw them out the window.

"Do you want to go to the police?" Simon asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sure they've heard about it by now anyways," I replied. "Lets just keep going okay? The sooner you meet Kable the sooner I can go home and hide out in my room."

"I can meet Kable anytime," Simon said after a moment. "We can go back to the city"

"But then all of this was for nothing," I stated. "Lets just go. We don't really have time to sit here and debate this."

Simon nodded and started the car. He kept along the dirt path. I turned on the radio for a distraction and decided to go through my bag of things.

An hour later we were in a small city. The tall buildings and gray sky made me feel more at home.

"We're only a day or two away from Kable," Simon said. I nodded. Simon parked the car beside a tiny park. "Lets clean up the car a bit and then find someplace to stay."

I got out of the car and started picking at the glass. There was a trashcan not far from where Simon parked. Once the car was rid of the glass from the windows we ate a small dinner at a diner that was placed across the street from the park.

"Because I can't think of anything else to ask," Simon started, "Have you come to a decision on whether or not you will be speaking with Kable?"

"Nope," I replied. I finished off my iced tea and leaned back in the booth. "I'll say hi maybe... But I don't have anything to say to him."

"Not even a 'thank you'?" Simon asked with a smile. I truly hoped he was kidding. Noticing my glare in his direction Simon's smile faded. "I was only joking... So, how bout those bad guys?"

I stood up from the booth and headed for the ladies room. I had no intention to talk about them. I cleaned off the bit of blood that had dried to my forehead and clung to my hair. When I returned to the booth Simon was looking a bit nervous.

"Simon?" I asked. He jumped and turned to me.

"We should really be getting out of here," Simon replied. I looked out of the big window of the diner. I didn't see anything disturbing out there. I threw Simon an odd look as he stood. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the diner. He peered along the sidewalk uneasily.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a little laugh. He was acting so strange.

"Annabel," Simon started. "I think someone else is following us."

"What?" I asked all serious now. "How could they find us?"

"You must have some sort of tracking device in you," Simon replied. He had a small smile on his face. It's crazy how he can try to be humorous in a situation like this. Or perhaps he was trying to lighten the atmosphere. I had no idea. Simon confused me a little. I decided not to remind him that we weren't in a spy movie.

"Well, is it the two men from before?" I asked. Simon shook his head.

"It's a man and a woman this time," Simon replied. "I saw them check out my car. When they didn't see us in the park or anywhere around the vehicle they took off down the street."

"Well, then it could just have been some nosy couple," I stated. I squeezed Simon's hand reassuringly although I highly doubted it was a nosy couple. I started to cross the street with Simon right beside me.

* * *

_A/N: I have more action-y things planned and an ending in mind, although I'm not sure when it will be ending, but it's in mind!_

_Also, there will be a couple of chapters in Simon's POV but I'm not sure when that will be happening. Soon I think. I've have the rest of the story in my mind._

_And there are two new 'bad guys'. The previous two are pretty much absent now.  
_


	9. Chapter 9: First Kiss

_*Listening to Disney soundtracks...and John Mayer  
_

_**Chapter 9: First Kiss**_

Simon and I checked into a hotel. The room was nice. I couldn't wait to bathe and sleep in the nice big bed. You gotta love credit cards. Simon turned on the TV and switched it to the news. There was a report about the accident on the highway. The news reporter also mentioned reports of a skirmish between two teens and two older men. All four of which had fled the scene.

"We made the news," Simon sighed, laying down on the bed beside me. He shot me a small smile, looking a little pleased with himself.

"Did they say what started the accident?" I asked. Simon shook his head. "I hope no one was killed or severely hurt."

"I think everyone's okay," Simon said.

"Do you think the accident was planned? Maybe it was intended for us or to at least slow us down," I muttered.

"Well, it worked. They almost had you," Simon replied. "But of course, I saved the day."

"No need to get cocky about it," I grimaced. I had liked to think that maybe I could take care of myself. The fact that Simon had to save me practically murdered my self-confidence. I yawned, my energy depleted from the 'excitement' of the day.

I sat up on the bed and announced I was going to take a shower.

Afterward, I felt cleaner and much more relaxed. The hotel was much nicer than the motel we had stayed at the night before. It also smelled slightly of apple. Which I found slightly odd, but it was nice anyways.

"I think I'll take a shower in the morning," Simon sighed as I left the bathroom. He was already snuggled under the blankets and he had turned off the lights. The glow from the TV illuminated the room luckily, so I could find my way to the bed.

I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if we could make it to Kable without encountering anymore crazy psychos who were out to get me. I shook my head clear of the thought and decided to think about the last book I had read. It was a much happier thought than crazy psychos... Although the main character had killed herself in the end.

"Annabel," Simon said quietly. I rolled onto my side and looked into his blue eyes. "Even though the past two days have been kind of scary, I've actually had fun."

I rolled my eyes at him and forced myself not to say something sarcastic.

"I suppose it has been kind of fun," I lied. He was crazy to think that what we'd been through was fun.

"I've never been through something so exciting – Well, not in _real_ life. Just in video games have I ever gone through something that's filled me with adrenaline," Simon said. "So, I'm glad I brought you along, even if it does get me killed."

"Thanks?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. Simon laughed at my expression.

Then he did something that took me completely by surprise. He shifted himself closer to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It was brief but still surprising. My heart started racing and I was more than a little dizzy from my rushing thoughts. I had never been kissed before and I hadn't been expecting it. I was also a little confused. I didn't think that we liked each other – not like that at least. I had thought we were just starting to become friends.

"Annabel?" Simon asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, a half-smile on his lips. I blinked a couple times to clear my head.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," I replied. "Just a little... Bewildered."

"Is that good or bad?" Simon asked, not looking at all worried.

"I'm not sure yet," I replied.

**

* * *

**

When I awoke, Simon had already showered and was dressed in clean clothes. He was watching a cartoon on TV and eating a plate of eggs and bacon. I guessed he ordered room service. He seemed to notice that I had awakened and offered a piece of bacon to me. I shook my head at the greasy piece of meat. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a vegetarian, I'm just not a big fan of bacon.

"We'll need to be leaving soon," I stated, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I pulled my still damp hair into a bun and stretched my arms above my head.

"Okay, I have a question," Simon started. I groaned and hoped it wasn't another annoying, personal question. "After all this is over, will you be paying to replace the windows in my car?" I threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. "Hey! It's only fair." He gripped the pillow tightly and lifted it has if he was going to throw it back at me, which he did not. Instead he got up from the chair he was sitting on and tackled me, forcing my flat on the bed.

"I shall not be replacing your windows," I said haughtily, trying to push him of me. "I'm sure your daddy can afford it."

"Hey, you have more money than my father," Simon said, moving to pin my arms down so I couldn't hit him. He kissed me again, this time a little rougher. I won't deny that I liked it, but I felt that I didn't know him quite well enough to be letting him plant kisses on my lips. But I wasn't sure how relationships worked, I had never been in one. Sure, I had read a lot of romance novels, but I had found those girls quite odd for letting themselves fall for boys so easily.

"Fine, I'll pay, but only if you get off of me," I said against his soft lips. Simon flashed me a smile and helped me off the bed. "I'm going to get dressed and then we are leaving. Got it."

Simon nodded and began to finish his meal quickly.

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will have action in it, I just don't want to work on this anymore, I want to watch Firefly. I haven't been home for a week, so I didn't have a way to write this chapter, it's not like I didn't have access to a computer or internet, but I forgot to put the already started chapter on a flashdrive, so therefore... No update :( , Sorry. And also, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this to their story alert thing (there's like 15 of you, and that makes me happy). Anyways, expect another update soon (not lying)._


	10. Chapter 10: Dumpster

_*Woot! Chapter ten! I'm only a little excited that I made it this far, and more than a little amazed that I haven't had any real writer's block for this fic._

**Chapter 10: Dumpster**

I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and followed Simon out of the pretty hotel room. I sure was going to miss it. Not only did it smell nice, have a shower _and _a comfy bed; but it was also where Simon had blessed me with my first kiss. I blushed slightly at the thought and couldn't help smiling to myself. Simon looked back at me and caught me grinning like a fool. He smiled at me.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, reaching out to take my hand in his.

"Nothing," I said quickly. He leaned down slightly to brush my forehead with his lips. "So, you'll be meeting Kable soon..."

"Yep," Simon said with a grin. I could tell he was excited.

"I've decided," I started, "that perhaps I'll meet Kable too. Though, do you suppose we should call him by his real name?"

"I suppose so," Simon agreed as he pushed the elevator call button. "He probably doesn't like Kable too much."

When the elevator dinged and opened, two adults stood inside, dressed in leather and looking very Matrix-y. I about laughed until I saw the look in their eyes. Simon gripped my hand tightly.

"It's them," he said softly, barely moving his lips. The female of the pair smirked in our direction and reached a hand into her long leather jacket. Simon took off down the hall, towards the stairwell, pulling me along behind him.

"Simon, they have guns!" I said, glancing back at the pair. They were pointing their shiny pistols at me. Simon pulled me into the stairwell and headed up. "Simon, what are you doing? We need to go down!"

"Just trust me," he stated. I went to argue but he threw me a pleading look and I nodded once to tell him that I trusted him, although I wasn't quite sure I did.

We reached the rooftop in no time and I was tired from running up stairs. I took a deep breath and looked around for a fire escape or something. Simon walked around the edge and stopped suddenly, I about ran into him, but managed to stop just short of colliding into his back.

I looked over the edge to see what he was looking at. A large dumpster sat in the alleyway below us, close to the building. Granted we weren't really high off the ground, just a few floors, I was not liking what Simon was most likely thinking.

"Lets jump," he suggested. I shook my head fiercely. "Annabel, we have to do this. Look, they aren't here yet, but they'll be here soon. We have to-"

"We don't have to! This is insane. We could die," I said quickly. There was no way he was getting me to jump down there, or so I told myself. Not only would it smell terrible, we could miss completely.

"We'll also be dead if they catch us. Come on," Simon stated. For some reason I felt as if he was enjoying the thought of jumping into a disgusting dumpster. Did he not realize what was inside dumpsters? I made a face, but agreed to jump.

As I was falling towards the giant trash bin I only hoped we wouldn't miss. Sure, it was quite a large target, but you never know. When I landed, I felt a big black bag deflate a bit beneath me and the smell of rotting food wafted up to my nostrils. I fought back the bile rising in my throat and tried not to gag too loudly.

I was just a little disoriented from the impact and I could tell Simon was as well. He made a face at the smell of the garbage and began to fight his way out of the dumpster. I did the same and as I was about to lift myself out of the bin, I heard the click of a gun. I looked in front of me and stared down the barrel of a pistol. I gulped outwardly and realized why the pair hadn't been on the roof with us.

The man of the two reached up and grabbed my t-shirt, dragging me out of the dumpster. The woman trained her gun on Simon to keep him from doing anything 'stupid'. Once I was out of the dumpster, the man lead me down the alley, the woman followed but still she faced Simon, her gun level with his head.

"Shit," I heard Simon swear loudly as I was pushed roughly into the backseat of a nice, black car.

There was a glass divider between me and the enemy. The doors in the backseat did not have handles or any way to open the windows from the inside, therefore there was no way for me to try and escape. And I had a good feeling the windows were bulletproof or something, so I wasn't about to try kicking them out.

I sighed and leaned back into the leather seat. I watched the buildings rush by through the tinted windows. They didn't travel all that far before stopping outside a seemingly deserted building.

"Come on," the woman growled, after opening my door. I climbed out of the back of the car and followed her into the building. I didn't try and run. The man had a gun pressed into my back. It was quite scary too. I was ready to cry.

The building was dark and full of cobwebs. A little light filtered through the grimy windows and a few holes in the ceiling. The woman stopped outside a wooden door and knocked three times. The door opened to reveal a burly, bald man. He let the woman pass and she grabbed onto my arm roughly and threw me forward. I stumbled a bit, and once I had steadied myself I took a look around the room. My eyes stopped on the slight woman sitting in an armchair against the farthest wall. I gasped once I realized who it was.

"What's going on?" I asked.

* * *

_A/N: I've been writing some pretty short chapters lately. Sorry, I just find good stopping points. The next chapter will be in Simon's point of view for the first part and then it'll be back to Annabel's. The chapter after that might be the same way. I can't write a chapter solely in his point of view because it wouldn't really fit the story, plus I don't want to completely ruin his personality or anything. _

_And I updated quickly this time. Only because I feel a little guilty for taking so long and because I'm getting closer to an ending, although I will miss writing this story._


	11. Chapter 11: Plans and Deals

_*My siblings are back in school... I'm all alone here, all day, every day. :(  
_

_**Chapter 11: Plans and Deals**_

**Simon's POV**

I climbed out of the disgusting dumpster as the two strangers took Annabel away. This was just fucking great. After working so hard not to let her be captured – this happens! I headed for the hotel's parking lot and to my car. I hoped they would go the speed limit and I may have time to catch up. After quickly getting situated into the driver's seat, I started the car and headed after Annabel's 'nappers.

I spotted their car at the stoplight a few streets north of the hotel. And I know it wasn't just a car that looked like theirs because I had memorized their license plate number when I had seen them the night before. But there were multiple cars between me and them. It was more than frustrating to say the least, but I tried to keep a cool head and not start honking the horn like an idiot.

"Fuck," I swore loudly to let out some of my pent up frustration. The old lady in the car next to me glared in my direction, making me think briefly that maybe I should watch my mouth, but of course I quickly dismissed the thought (freedom of speech and all that shit, ya know?). Once the light turned green I kept my eyes focused on that stupid, shiny black car.

I followed them into a desolate neighborhood just on the outskirts of the main city. There were a few hobos and prostitutes around and I wished I had windows to protect me from them. The car stopped in front of a shabby building made mostly of rusted sheets of metal. I parked out of their direct line of sight and watched as Annabel was beckoned out of the vehicle by the woman of the two 'nappers.

Once they were inside the building I had some debating to do. I could either follow after them and risk being killed. Who knows how many others could be inside and whether or not they were armed. And I decided my other option, which was to continue on to Kable – I mean John Tillman – and implore his help, was a much better choice.

If anyone could help me successfully rescue of Annabel, it was John. But he could always say 'no'. I shook the thought from my mind. I had helped him through a great deal. He owed me one.

So I sped away from that street and headed to the Tillman's residence. It wasn't far from my current location. Maybe only an hour or two away if I sped a little. And at least I wouldn't have Annabel nagging at me to slow down.

* * *

**Annabel's POV**

"What's going on?" I asked. I was utterly confused. This wasn't a situation I thought I'd ever find myself in. Sure, I had imagined a kidnapping commissioned by some crazy _Slayers_ hater, but not from _her_.

"Annabel," she started. The woman stood form her chair and walked slowly to stand in front of me. She gingerly stroked my cheek. "I am sorry about all this. Mother will be here soon. She's still on her way from New York. She didn't want to come all the way out here until we had you in our 'lair'." She even used finger quotations.

"Dina," I nearly sobbed as the gun was pressed harder into my back, discouraging any sudden movements on my part. "Why? I don't understand."

Dina, my housekeeper's oldest daughter, looked sadly at me. She made her way back to the chair she had recently vacated. I felt the gun leave my back and then my wrists were being taped together. I was pushed down onto my knees.

"Mom said this was the only way to get papa out of prison," Dina stated. "He did some bad things you see. And we really need some of that Castle fortune. Not only to get daddy out of prison, but to leave the country and settle down at a nice estate in Spain." The woman smiled brightly at the thought. "And all we have to do is kill you and mother gets everything. Your home, your car, your money and even K-Soft. Turns out she was in the will you poor daddy left behind."

"Lana's behind all this?" I asked, my fear becoming reality. I felt sick to my stomach. The only mother figure I ever had was behind my kidnapping and what was sure to be my impending death. I took a deep breath. "She could have just asked. I would have given her the money."

"Dear Anna," Dina sighed. "I mentioned that to her already. But mother can be greedy sometimes."

This situation wasn't making much sense to me. I had trusted Lana and her family. I loved them, they were more of a family to me than my own father. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the situation at hand.

"When will Lana be here?" I asked. I was hoping I would have enough time to work out some sort of deal I could make with Lana. I knew she could be stubborn, but she had practically raised me – she couldn't just kill me, could she?

Dina shrugged and let out a yawn.

"Soon, a couple hours maybe," Dina replied. "I have no idea."

If all else fails, maybe Simon would find me. Though I found it was doubtful that him rescuing me would ever happen. What can I say, I'm a pretty pessimistic person. So I heaved a sigh of defeat and maneuvered myself into a cross-legged position. I then started my long wait for Lana and began to make up some sort of deal in the back of my mind that I could present to her.

* * *

_A/N: This was pretty predictable chapter and it's also been awhile since I've updated, but I've been busy watching Season 4 of Criminal Minds - sorry. I think before I write the next chapter of this fic I'll watch Gamer again so I can get a feel for Simon's personality since most of the next chapter will most likely be written from his point of view. Now I'm off to watch A Very Potter Musical... again._


	12. Chapter 12: Kable

_*I'm on a normal sleeping schedule again..._

**Chapter 12: Kable**

**Simon's POV**

I jumped out of my car. I was excited, scared, nervous and probably a million other emotions I can't even think of at the moment. I ran up the cracked cement sidewalk and knocked on the screen door. The house was of average size and looked old-fashioned. Sort of what you see in older movies from the early 2000's.

There was no response at first. I spotted a doorbell and pushed it frantically a few times. I urged one of the Tillman's to answer. To walk their ass through the house and open the damn door. And I didn't have to wait long, once I finished my rather rude thought, the door opened to reveal a little girl. I smiled down at her, hoping I didn't look like a crazy person.

"You smell bad," was the first thing she said. I gaped at her but quickly pushed a sarcastic remark away.

"Thank you. Are your parents home?" I asked. I looked past her but all I saw was a white wall.

"Well, duh," she said with a roll of her eyes, "I'm not old enough to be home alone."

"Then can I please speak with your dad?" I asked. She let out a sigh as if it was so much work to get her father. Little kids these days – sheesh.

"Dad! Some weird kid is here to talk to you – and he smells like garbage!" she yelled. I ran a hand through my hair, forcing myself not to be rude to a little girl – not that she wouldn't deserve it with the way she was acting.

I heard footsteps approaching and my heart started hammering in my chest. I was finally going to meet the man I had controlled. I was only a little worried. He appeared behind his daughter and fixed his blue eyes on me.

"May I help you?" he asked, he pushed his daughter behind him as if I was going to hurt her. I probably looked like a mess and I knew for a fact I smelled homeless. For all he knew I was a serial killer or something. I cleared my throat.

"I'm Simon Silverton," I replied and then offered my hand. He didn't take it. Who would with the way I stunk?

"What do you want?" John asked. He wasn't happy to see me. I didn't exactly think he would be, but I did save his life. That had to count for something, right?

"Um, well, I came all this way to meet you-"

"You smell like shit," John stated rather bluntly. I scratched nervously at a spot behind my ear and shook my head.

"That's beside the point. I've been through a lot. And on my way here my-," I started. But I didn't know what to call Annabel. So I was stumped for a minute, before settling on a word, knowing she'd never know so I wasn't risking being physically or verbally abused by her, "my girlfriend was kidnapped by these psychos. I didn't initially come here to implore your help, but it would be greatly appreciated if you'd come with me to rescue her."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," sprang from his mouth rather fast. I bit my bottom lip and furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't know where to go from there. He was much larger than me and could probably kill me with his bare hands – scratch that - he could kill me with his bare hands. John started to close the door in my face. I put my foot between the frame and the door, stopping him.

"Please, I can't do it alone. And I'm afraid they'll kill her," I said pleadingly, seriously scared for Annabel's well-being. I was more scared than when I gave up my control on Kable and let him do his thing without my help. It was a different situation with Annabel. Over the last couple days I've come to enjoy her company, even though she could be a little irritating – but I'm sure she felt the same way about me. "Please, John. I can't lose this girl."

"Fine, I'll help. But only because you've helped me in the past," John stated gruffly. He obviously wasn't happy about this but he looked as if he felt obligated to help me. I mean, I did help him get back to his family – in a manner of speaking.

"Thanks," I said with a relieved sigh. I flashed him a quick smile before he turned his back to me. He headed inside to talk things over with his wife.

She was upset and opposed at first, but she eventually gave in after John explained all I had done for him and that it was because of me that they were a family again. When she asked who it was we were trying to save, I of course was not about to mention that Kable was going to help me rescue the daughter of the man that had torn their family apart in the first place. I had a feeling that if they knew, it might change the situation a bit. They could assume she was every bit like her father and that she wasn't worth saving – which of course is not the case. That's just fucking ridiculous really. Not everyone grows up to be like their parents. So I just replied with, "Someone very important to me." She accepted it and stood from the couch she was perched on.

John hugged his wife and daughter tightly and promised to be back soon. His wife looked like she was on the verge of tears, but his daughter looked proud, as if her father was the greatest man in the world. And in my opinion, he wasn't far from it. After all, he's been through so much and he could be risking his life to save someone he doesn't even know.

That little girl was lucky to have John Tillman as a father. My own dad is a pussy who would never be so generous and selfless as to help someone in need.

Man, I could really use a pistachio and jelly sandwich right now.

* * *

_A/N: I feel as if this is very rambly... And I have no idea how his mind would work, so that's probably why it's rambly and perhaps completely out of character - but hey, it's my story. But, on the bright side, action shall be ensuing shortly! ... I've already started outlining my next fan fiction -that's a bit sad.  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Arrival

_*I ate all the ice cream :(_

**Chapter 13: Arrival**

**Annabel's POV**

Time seemed to move impossibly slow and I was actually becoming impatient. If I was going to die I just wanted it to be over and done with – as soon as possible. Waiting for Lana was torture. I had thought she cared for me. She was willing to kill me for money – why didn't she just ask for it? She should know that I could care less about the money.

Dina was busy filing her nails and the others had left the room. They obviously thought I wasn't a big threat. I was a bit taped up of course. So I suppose I really wasn't a threat. At that moment I wished I had an awesome plan of escape like they do in the movies – but alas, I had no idea how to get out of the duct tape.

I had already come up with a deal to offer Lana. I was pretty sure it would work because I couldn't help but feel like she didn't want to kill me. If she really did, why wouldn't she just order these people to do it without her present. It would make since, because she would be less involved with my murder.

"Good news, Belle," Dina stated, bringing me out of my reverie. I looked up to find her staring at her phone. "Well, maybe not good news for _you_, but mama is here." After she finished her sentence the door opened and I could hear the sound of heels on the hard concrete floor.

Lana stopped in front of me. You might think I would see her differently now that I was her 'prisoner' but I still saw the woman who practically raised me, the woman who was like a mother to me.

"Hello, Annabel," Lana stated, a small smile on her lips. "I'm sorry about all this. Really." Then she pulled a gun from the inside of her long jacket.

"Wait, please let me say something!" I spat out, staring wide-eyed at the gun. "Can't we make some kind of deal? I'd be willing to part with most of the money."

"Most - not all?" Lana asked.

"Well, I want to go to college. I can't very well do that with _no_ money," I replied, trying to stay calm.

"But if you're dead you won't need that money, because you won't be going to college," Dina stated from behind her mother. She let out a little giggle as if she thought she was intelligent or something – I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her moronic comment.

"Perhaps we can arrange something," Lana stated after a moment of looking thoughtful. She lowered the gun that she had had pointed at my forehead. I never would have thought she was the one who would kill me. The gun had been a bit surprising all together.

"Thank you," I managed to say. I heaved a sigh of relief and felt my heart slowing down a bit.

**Simon's POV**

I was only a little surprised when John had a gun with him. I mean I had seen him wield many weapons in the time I was playing him in _Slayers_, but still – he had a gun in my car! I was only a little disappointed he didn't have on for me.

I sped through the streets, hoping to make it to that rundown building before anything bad could happen to Annabel. Thoughts of her possibly being tortured or already dead kept jumping into my mind and distracting me. John had asked if I wanted him to drive after I swerved a few times, but I had shook my head and mumbled something about 'knowing the way'.

"So how long have you known this girl?" John asked. Was he trying to calm me down with small talk? I don't know, but it was working a bit.

"Uh, three days," I replied. John looked disbelievingly at me. "What?"

"Three days – and you're risking both of our lives for her?" he asked. I nodded. "Is she rich or something?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Well, yes, but I don't want her money – nor do I need it," I replied. He should have already known that I was a spoiled rich kid. "It doesn't matter how long I've known her. No one deserves to die for no reason."

"No reason? I bet there's a reason. What did she do? Is she some drug addicted girl who's ended up in a nasty situation?" John asked.

"Not all teenagers are using drugs you know," I stated.

"Then what did she do?" John asked. How could I possibly know the answer to that question – I'd only known her for three days after all.

"I don't think it has to do with anything she did," I stated cautiously, not liking the direction this discussion was taking.

"Then what _does _it have to do with?" John asked.

"I _really _shouldn't tell you what my theory is," I stated quickly. John glared at me looking kind of angry. Perhaps he was getting irritated with me – people tend to do that. The building was in sight though and I started pulling up to the sidewalk.

"Simon, what's your 'theory'?" John asked. I pointed ahead and at the building.

"That's where she is," I stated hoping he would drop it and focus on the task at hand.

* * *

_A/N: I'll probably add the next chapter soon, as long as I don't get distracted._


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue

_*I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter_

**Chapter 14: Rescue**

**Simon's POV**

I jumped out of the car and John followed behind me. Before we got anywhere near the building's entrance, John grabbed onto the back of my shirt and pulled me back. That's when I really realized how much bigger than me he was. I actually gulped.

"I'm not going into that building until you tell me that theory of yours," John stated gruffly. "If she's a fugitive or something, I'm not helping her. I can't risk being thrown in jail for some girl. I'm not going to lose my family again."

"She's not a fugitive," I stated. It was looking like I would have to tell him what I thought was going on. "I think these people want her because she's Ken Castle's daughter." John's eyes widened a bit and a grimace appeared on his face.

"Ken Castle's daughter? You want me to save _his_ daughter?" John asked. I nodded. John looked away from me for a moment. When his blue eyes went back to me, I was afraid there would be hatred or something there, but no, he looked pretty calm about the whole thing. Maybe he realized that he couldn't judge her for who her father was – even if Ken did control him, make him kill a man, put him through Hell – er, Slayers – and then Ken tried to kill him in the end anyways. But all that is _kind of_ beside the point. John let out a groan, but started for the entrance of the building. I quickly followed after him. "I better get paid for this," I heard him mutter under his breath and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I heard gunshots before I even made it to the door. The sound made me cringe but it didn't stop me from entering the building. Once I made it through the door, I saw John and a man in hand-to-hand combat, John's gun lying on the floor by a dead – or presumably dead – guys body. I almost picked the gun up, but was distracted by the piece of plywood being smashed onto my back. I turned around swiftly, though I was in a tremendous amount of pain, and lashed out at whoever hit me. My fist connected with a scrawny man's jaw.

The man stumbled back and dropped the plywood he had used to beat me over the back. I picked it up and hit him over the head with it. He was knocked unconscious and I wanted to shout out a cheer of some sort, but I was tackled to the ground by a slight woman in _Matrix-_like garb.

"Get off me, bitch!" I growled, shoving the woman off of me. She stood up much more quickly than me and kicked me in the stomach. I let out a groan and kind of went into the fetal position. John grabbed the woman and easily threw her against the wall. When she hit the ground she didn't get back up. John roughly pulled me to my feet.

"Leave the fighting to me," he stated. I nodded an agreement and followed after him as he walked to the only door in the building. It was wooden and, we soon found, locked.

**Annabel's POV**

"We're under attack," Dina stated, staring at her phone. She jumped up from her chair and exited the room. Lana locked the door behind her daughter.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" she asked calmly.

"I don't think so," I replied. My legs were asleep so I stretched them out. "So... Under attack? Does Dani watch a lot of war movies?"

"Yeah," Lana said. She took her daughters seat and lit a cigarette. "I suppose I should kill you before they make their way into this room."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I said with a forced laugh. Lana took a long drag from her cancer stick and let the ashes build up on the end of the paper. It was quite annoying, seeing the ashes build up precariously on the end of the cigarette.

"I think I do. If these people _are_ here to save you, I won't get my money," Lana stated. I shook my head.

"If you kill me you won't get your money. They could turn you in," I muttered. Lana groaned and rolled her eyes. She threw her cigarette to the floor, not bothering to finish it. She stood from the chair and approached me. When she pointed the gun at me I couldn't help but flinch away from her. I was scared she was actually going to kill me now.

"I guess I'll just have to kill them too," she stated. Thankfully the door was kicked down just then. I immediately turned my head to look behind me. Standing in the doorway was a muscly man who I recognized as John Tillman, or Kable. I was relieved to see Simon, who was pushing his way past John. He ran to my side and John headed for Lana. She fired the gun, but missed everyone by miles. John grabbed the pistol from her and pointed it at her head. She tried running but there was really nowhere for her to go.

"Are you okay?" Simon quietly asked me. I found that to be a ridiculous question, but it was a question that naturally sprang from people's mouths when someone has gone through something traumatic or painful.

"Yes, just fine," I replied shakily. Simon smiled at me and I couldn't help but let my irritation at his idiotic question slip away.

I looked around Simon, who was only obstructing my view a bit, to see John taping Lana up with the duct tape that had been lying on the floor. After he had her securely taped, he made his way over to Simon and I.

He pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket, one of those insanely sharp ones. He went to work cutting the duct tape from my hands. Once he was done I shook my arms to try and get some sort of sensation back in my wrists and to work out some of the soreness. When I tried standing I almost fell. My legs were really asleep. Simon let me lean against him.

"We better get going," John stated curtly. He led the way out of the building, walking much faster than I could handle.

"Thank you," I called after him. John waved a hand dismissively, as if saving me was no big deal. I looked up into Simon's bright blue eyes. "And you too."

"You're welcome," he sighed happily. He gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze and kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad we made it in time."

"Me too," I stated. I looked down at the unconscious bodies of Lana's henchmen and was relieved I didn't have to witness that fight.

* * *

_A/N: We're so close to the end! ... If only I could figure out how to actually end it since everything that was supposed to happen has happened... Time to brainstorm!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Tillman's Home

_* Listening to Midtown makes me happy_

**Chapter 15: The Tillman's Home**

"I'm a little surprised you came back for me," I sighed as I got settled in the back seat. Simon sat beside me after John insisted that he drive. Perhaps he didn't like Simon's driving either.

"What? Of course I would come back for you," Simon stated, he looked a bit offended. His eyes settled on John. "Hey, John, thank you for taking out all those people." Simon scratched the back of his head distractedly and he had a sheepish look on his face.

John didn't say anything, though his eyes were looking into the rear view mirror. He was studying me with an intense expression. Obviously he knew who I was. Did he expect me to start going on about how he killed my father? Did he think I hated him. I wasn't about to bring any of that up. He may have killed my father but he saved _my_ life.

"And thank you for rescuing me," I stated quietly. John's eyes returned to the road.

"What happened to your windows?" John asked Simon.

"Oh, yeah, um," Simon started. "They were shot out."

John shook his head and let out a small sigh. I stared out of the window and at the trees that were starting to appear and line the road. The Tillman family lived quite a ways from the city. The rest of the car ride was silent, except for an occasional comment from Simon to John.

When John stopped the car my attention was brought away from the scenery to the cute little house in front of me. I got out of the car and stretched my limbs. The fresh air was nice and something a bit foreign to me since I grew up in a large, heavily polluted city. John made a motion for us to follow him. Simon grabbed my hand firmly and pulled me after him into the Tillman home.

The walls were a pale white and photographs of the family hung on the walls. I followed Simon down a narrow hallway to the living room. The couch was a sky blue and upon it sat John's wife. Once she spotted John she jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Delia is asleep," she muttered softly. She moved back to inspect her husband. "You aren't hurt anywhere are you?"

"No, I'm fine Angie," John said. I saw the corner of his mouth tug up in a reassuring smile. "I'm going to go say goodnight to Delia." He started for a dark hallway to the right of the living room.

"Hello, I'm Angie," John's wife said with a forced smile. I imagine she wasn't too happy with Simon and I. We had put her husband through danger after all.

"It's nice to meet you Angie. My name is Annabel," I stated kindly. I offered my hand and she reluctantly took it. After a brief handshake, I sat beside Simon who had already made himself comfortable on the blue loveseat. Angie positioned herself in the middle of the couch. John returned shortly and sat beside his wife, kissing her cheek gently.

The silence that took hold of the room was uncomfortable. I was in the presence of two people who's lives had been shattered because of my father. I knew it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"So, Annabel, why were you kidnapped?" Angie asked. It was obvious she was worried her husband was going to get in trouble for whatever it was he had done to save me.

"She is the daughter of Ken Castle," John said with a hint of bitterness in his voice, causing me to flinch at his words. Angie's eyes widened slightly.

"They wanted my money," I sighed, I didn't feel it was necessary to add that it was my housekeeper who wanted it. "Speaking of money, I will gladly pay you for saving me. Just name an amount."

John and his wife looked at each other for a moment. They seemed to be considering my statement.

"We'd need to talk it over," Angie stated. "In the meantime, you two can stay in the guest room." She stood from the couch and led us down the hallway that John had disappeared to earlier. She opened a dark, wooden door and flipped a light switch on. "You are okay with sharing a bed, aren't you?"

"Of course," Simon said with a smile. I sighed and nodded my head reluctantly. Angie left us alone, shutting the door behind her. Simon turned to me and gave me a small hug. "There's something I should mention."

"And that would be?" I asked, stepping away from him to pull back the blanket on the bed.

"I told John that you were my girlfriend, so if that ever comes up-" Simon started.

"You did what?" I asked, cutting him off. My eyes had widened and I had lost my grip on the blanket.

"Well, it made sense at the time _and_ I did mention we had only known each other for a couple days – so maybe he realized I was exaggerating the extent of out relationship," Simon stated. "You're not mad are you?"

"Well, I'm not mad," I said. I was a little flattered actually, but I kept that to myself.

Still dressed in my smelly dumpster diving clothes, I crawled under the covers and let my eyes fall shut. Simon turned off the light and I could feel him crawl into bed. He yawned and was soon asleep, made evident by his soft snoring.

It took me a bit longer to fall asleep. I couldn't help thinking how strange it was that I was sleeping in Kable's guest bedroom. I had never thought I'd even enter his house or meet him. Then there was the fact that he saved me – knowing who I was. But soon my thoughts became fuzzy and I was asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Well, now I just feel like I'm dragging this story out a bit – but really I'm not. I just don't want to end it abruptly or something like I can tend to do._


	16. Chapter 16: Breakfast

_*****Poppin' Champagne is stuck in my head!_

**Chapter 16: Breakfast**

I awoke when something landed on me. I let out a tiny scream and sat up. My eyes took in my surroundings and I was confused for a moment. But then I remembered the night before. I looked down at the object in my lap. Simon had thrown my bag at me. He was leaning against the doorway already in clean clothes with a smirk on his face. His hair looked damp so he must have showered.

"Angie wants you to shower before breakfast," Simon stated. "The bathroom is right across the hall. She already set out a towel for you." He backed out of the room and I heard a giggle and a shout that seemed to belong to a little girl.

I climbed out of the bed and with my bag in hand I walked into the hallway. I stared down to where the noise had come from. Simon was tickling a little girl in the living room. Angie watched on with a mug in her hand. I quickly went into the bathroom before anyone noticed me staring and shut the door quietly behind me.

The shower was great considering how bad I smelled and how gross I felt. Once I was finished in there, I walked into the living room. Simon was flipping through a magazine and I could hear Angie and John talking in the kitchen. Their daughter, Delia, was playing with a doll on the floor of the living room. Simon looked up from the magazine and waved me over. I sat beside him and ruffled his now dry hair.

"You smell much better," Simon stated. "Less like a skunk at least." I made a face at him as he laughed at his own statement. Delia ran over to us and leaned against my knees.

"Who are you?" she asked, pointing a tiny finger at me. I had never been around young children, excluding my time in elementary school, and I wasn't sure if I should mention to her that pointing is rude. I decided not to say anything – I wasn't her mother after all.

"This is Annabel," Simon replied for me, as I silently debated that whole pointing dilemma in my head. He put an arm around me and pulled me closer to his body.

"She's Simon's girlfriend," John stated from the doorway. I didn't think that was actually going to come up – but hey, look, it did!

"Well, actually, I'm not," I stated quickly.

"Sure... Breakfast is ready," John said. Delia ran quickly into the kitchen obviously excited about breakfast.

"You don't have to deny it like it's a bad thing," Simon stated after a moment. He glanced over at me and I gave him a quizzical look. "Never mind." With a sigh he stood and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

The kitchen was brightly lit from the sunlight filtering through the windows in the room. Tiny glass roosters and chickens decorated wooden shelves on the wall. Clean dishes were set out on the little round table, the food in the center. I took a seat between Simon and John.

Delia was busy playing with her food as Angie eyed John sternly from across the table and cleared her throat. John glanced up from his food and to his wife, who nodded her head in my direction. John rolled his eyes and set his fork down. He swallowed his food before turning his blue eyes on me. I slowly swallowed my eggs before shyly glancing up at him.

"We have discussed that whole money thing," he stated. He looked a bit reluctant, as if he didn't want to be talking about it right now. Perhaps he was a bit uncomfortable, he was about to discuss money with a Castle.

"_And_?" I asked, urging him to continue so I we could get it over with. I was starving and my eggs were getting cold.

"I don't think we should take any money from you," John started. "But Angie thinks we should, because of all the shi-" He glanced over at his young daughter. "_Stuff_ we've been through."

"That's understandable," I said. I took a bite from my eggs, not caring for once in my life if it was improper. "How much though?"

"We aren't sure. It's hard to come up with a sum," John stated.

"We don't want to come off as greedy," Angie said. I nodded my head.

"How about a million?" I asked. "And if you ever need anything, you don't have to hesitate to ask. I can't help but feel like I owe you something. After all, my dad... Well, and you saved my life."

"Um," John sighed. He glanced at his wife who just nodded her head. "A million sounds fine. I actually have no idea what we would do with all that money. We don't really need it."

"Save it," Simon offered through a mouth full of toast. I threw Simon a disgusted look. I hadn't really wanted to see what chewed up toast looked like. Simon swallowed and muttered a sorry.

"I'll have the money to you as soon as I'm eighteen," I told the Tillman's. The two adults nodded then focused their attention on their meal.

I smiled to myself. Maybe now I wouldn't feel guilty about everything.

"That was delicious," I said after having finished my meal. Simon was still eating, he was probably on his third helping of food, but I couldn't be sure.

"John made it," Angie said, staring lovingly at her husband. John smiled at his wife and then began helping Delia clean herself up. She had jam and eggs all over her face – it was rather cute.

For a family that had been through so much they were awfully happy. I was glad they could recover so well from what they had been through.

* * *

_A/N: I have the ending figured out, but I just need to get there is all.  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Family

*_When I finish this chapter I get to read Cirque Du Freak Book 6!  
_

_**Chapter 17: Family**_

**Simon's POV**

We had been at the Tillman's home for two days now. Angie was washing our laundry, she insisted since we would be leaving the next day. Annabel had mentioned to me, as we were getting ready for bed the night before, that she was surprised John was warming up to her and that Angie let her play with Delia. She had a smile on her lips as she said it. Her chocolate brown eyes had that happy, sparkling effect to them.

I walked out onto the green lawn that sat to the side of the Tillman house. Delia was running away from Annabel, shrieking when Annabel scooped her up and began spinning in circles. John watched on from a wooden bench while Angie planted flowers against the house. I sat beside John. He wasn't smiling or frowning, he looked indifferent - as always.

"She's a sweet girl," John stated after I was done situating myself. I glanced over at him and then followed his stare. Annabel was talking quietly to Delia, she kept looking over at John and I, a mischievous smile on her lips. Delia was nodding her head in understanding. The two girls ran to the back of the house.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked John. He shook his head. "What's back there?"

"The tool shed, a swing set, and the watering hos-" John started. He stood up and started for the back of the house. But before he made it, Delia and Annabel appeared from behind the house. Annabel held onto the trigger of the hose sprayer-thingy. "Don't do it Miss Castle."

Annabel smirked and pulled the trigger, sending water over John and then me. Delia was laughing with utter delight – begging to be sprayed as well. Annabel obliged and the little girl danced in the water that rained over her. John took the hose from Annabel and began spraying her down too. Annabel began giggling and put her arms across her face to keep the water out of her eyes. Angie stood from her place by the garden and shook her head. She didn't look mad though.

"Really, must you all act like children," she stated. John turned the hose on her. "Oh, really. That's real grownup." She was laughing as she spoke.

Annabel came to sit beside me as Angie and John began to fight over the hose. Delia was pulling on her father's leg, obviously on his side. I examined Annabel. She was watching the family intently, a smile adorned her lips and a laugh would occasionally escape her.

"What's your family like?" she asked suddenly, taking me by surprise. Her brown eyes focused on me.

"Um, nothing like this," I said, nodding my head towards the Tillman's. "There's a lot of arguing and we never really see each other."

"That's kind of how my dad and I were," Annabel stated. "It's nice being around them isn't it?" She was back to looking at Angie, John and Delia.

"Yeah, it's like being part of something I never had," I said quietly. Annabel nodded her head slowly. Before I could stop myself I was leaning towards Annabel and my lips were on hers. I felt the corners of her lips turn up in a smile. And then the shock of cold water hitting our faces broke us apart. John was standing with the hose pointed at us, a smug look on his face.

Delia was laughing her little head off and Angie looked sympathetically at us.

"Way to ruin the moment," Angie stated with a smile, leaning against her husband.

"I would have done the same thing," I sighed. Annabel let out a little laugh and began to wring the water out of her clothes – again.

"Lets go inside and get dried off," Angie offered. "Annabel, do you want to help me with dinner tonight?" Annabel's eyes lit up at the prospect of being included in dinner making.

"Sure," she stated happily. She jumped off the bench and followed Angie inside. Delia chased after them and held onto Annabel's arm.

"Simon, stop staring after her with that creepy look on your face," John stated.

"Creepy?" I asked, standing from the bench.

"Dazed, creepy, same thing," John laughed. I rolled my eyes and followed the girls into the house.

* * *

**Annabel's POV**

I threw my wet clothes over the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the quest room. The room was chilly and I was desperate to put on something clean and warm. I grabbed my bag but then realized all of my clothes were being washed. It had been a bad idea to start a water war, but it _was _fun. I sighed and sat on the corner of the bed, wrapped in the towel Angie had given me before I undressed.

The door opened and Simon strolled in. He held a towel in his hand and was rubbing it over his dark hair. He threw a smile in my direction and then went for his bag. He stopped short.

"Our clothes are being washed aren't they?" he asked. I nodded my head sadly. "That explains the towel dress." He eyed the fluffy towel I was wearing and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you ask Angie if she has anything I can wear?" I asked. Simon nodded his head and retreated to the hallway. I laid down across the bed awaiting his return. I let my eyes fall close and thought back to the most recent kiss I'd received from Simon. I now understood those books I read – the whole, 'butterflies/stomach' thing, the slight confused feelings – all that stuff (the list goes on for miles).

"What's that smile about?" Simon asked. I sat up just as he threw clothes onto the bed.

"Nothing," I said quickly, grabbing at the clothes. "Will you leave so I can get dressed?" Simon leaned against the door and shook his head. "Oh, come on now. Don't be a pervert."

"I was only kidding, sheesh," he sighed as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I quickly changed into the pajama pants and long-sleeved shirt Angie had lent me. I walked out into the hall where I found Simon.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked him, eying his clothes. He was letting water drip all over the carpeted hallway. He shrugged.

"Nothing I suppose," he replied. I shook my head and let out a small sigh.

"That is not recommended. There is a little girl running around here after all," I stated. Simon nodded his agreement. "You could ask John, though I suppose his clothes would be a bit big on you."

"A bit? He's huge," Simon stated. "Damn muscles and shit."

Delia popped her head into the hallway from her bedroom. She smiled at Simon.

"You said two bad words," she stated. "You have to put a dollar in the swear jar."

"Swear jar?" Simon and I asked in unison. I had no idea what that was – and obviously, neither did Simon.

"Yeah," she started as she left her bedroom. She stopped before us. "Every time you say a bad word you have to put fifty cents in the swear jar. Dad has to put a lot of money in the jar. He has what mom calls a 'potty mouth'."

"Well, Simon. You better put a dollar in the jar," I stated with a teasing smile. Simon groaned and disappeared into the guest room. He returned holding a dollar bill. He handed it to Delia.

"Go put this in that jar then," he said. Delia nodded, ran off and called for her mother. Apparently she couldn't reach the jar.

"A swear jar..." Simon mused. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of."

"I suppose if it keeps your child from using bad language it's a good thing to have around," I stated.

"Everyone in my house swears," Simon said. "I wonder what they do with the money in the jar. It has to serve some purpose other than a lesson."

"Maybe they put it towards Christmas presents or something," I offered.

"Correct," John stated from behind us. I jumped about a foot. I hadn't known he was nearby. "Delia doesn't even notice when the money disappears."

"Hey, John, do you happen to have something for Simon to wear?" I asked. John nodded and motioned for Simon to follow him.

I went to the kitchen were Angie was busy gathering the ingredients for supper. Delia sat at the kitchen table and stared out the window.

"Annabel, would you mind stirring this?" Angie asked, handing me a bowl. I sat at the table as I stirred. "Where are Simon and John?"

"Finding something for Simon to wear," I replied.

"Can I stir?" Delia asked. I handed the bowl to her and watched as she stirred, making sure she didn't make a mess.

Simon entered then, wearing a shirt that was a bit to big for him and a pair of hot pink sweatpants. I eyed him curiously.

"The pants belong to Angie," he stated. I nodded and bit back a laugh. He looked silly. "I think John did this on purpose."

"You look good in hot pink," I said. Delia was giggling at Simon. Simon picked her up from her chair. I quickly grabbed the bowl and spoon before it made a mess on the clean kitchen table.

"Ah, put me down!" Delia screamed, though she was smiling.

"Nope," Simon stated. He carried her out of the room. "I'm handing you over to your father for punishment."

I heard a loud squeal and assumed she was going to be tickled to death.

"Delia is going to miss the two of you," Angie sighed as she messed with the buttons on the stove.

"Well, we'll just have to visit," I said, though I didn't think I would be doing that. Not that I didn't want to, but I'd be starting college soon and I had a company to deal with.

Simon returned looking some what exhausted. He took a seat beside me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Children are too much work," Simon stated. "Delia has too much energy."

I smiled and kissed the top of Simon's head. He seemed surprised by my slight showing of affection and sat upright. Before he could say anything I spoke.

"Admit it. You love that little girl," I said. Simon nodded.

"She's like the little sister I never had," Simon stated.

"Don't you have a little sister?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But she's the spawn of Satan," Simon laughed.

I shook my head and laughed at his statement. I wondered what caused him and his sister not to get along. They were both spoiled brats – so at least they had something in common.

* * *

_A/N: A longer chapter than usual. This one was fun to write because it's happy and stuff. I like writing happy things – and killing off characters – and fluffy-romance-cuteness-shit. I like to try and do a bit of everything I guess. Though I haven't killed anyone in this..._


	18. Chapter 18: Leaving

_*Shane Dawson makes my day 10X better!_

_**Chapter 18: Leaving**_

When I woke up the next day I was more than a little sad. We were leaving the Tillman's and returning to New York City. I would have to return to an empty house. I didn't have my crazy ass father or my _almost_ sane housekeeper anymore. So, not only would I miss the Tillman's, but I was really starting to realize I didn't have a father, or anyone else for that matter, anymore. And I actually sort of missed him. This was a shocking realization, considering how evil he ended up being.

"Are you going to get out of bed?" Simon asked staring down at me. I jumped and sat up quickly. "John made a farewell breakfast."

"Okay, just let me get dressed," I replied. Simon left with a slight nod of his head. I ran a hand through my messy hair and then proceeded to rub the sleep from my eyes. I climbed out of bed reluctantly and got dressed. Throwing my hair up in a ponytail, I headed for the kitchen. The smell of breakfast lingered in the living room, making my stomach rumble.

Everyone was already seated at the table. Delia had jam hanging precariously on her lip, Simon took a napkin and wiped the mess away. John and Angie were discussing something quietly, with small smiles on their faces. I sat beside Delia and started to pile food onto my plate.

"Are you guys going to come back and visit?" Delia asked once I started to devour my pancakes.

"Of course," Simon replied through a mouth full of bacon.

"Make sure to call first," John stated with a small smile.

"I'll be sure to do that," Simon said with a little laugh.

Once breakfast was over, Simon went to throw our bags in the car. Angie and Delia began cleaning up the table, shooing me out of the kitchen. I sat on the sofa in the living room, staring at a loose thread on the bottom of my shirt. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. I could always visit anyways – if I could find the time.

"What's wrong?" John's deep voice asked, snapping me out of the slight trance I had been in.

"Um, nothing," I replied after a moment. John sat beside me. He looked a bit uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something – but wasn't quite sure how to.

"You look sad," John stated. It was obvious that wasn't quite what he wanted to say, that he just settled for that simple observation.

"Well, I'm leaving. It's probably silly, but I was finally getting to experience what a real family was like," I started. "And that just made me happy. I know Simon feels the same way. I guess, I just don't want to leave."

"It's weird to be saying this, but, you're always welcome here," John stated. "I hope you don't walk down the same path as your father, Miss Castle. It would be a shame for a nice girl like you to be the cause of so much evil. I know it'll be hard for people to accept you once they realize who your dad is, but don't let them stop you from following your dreams or even bringing back K-Soft. I personally don't know what you can do with the company, but maybe you'll bring some good into the world."

"Thank you," was all I could manage to say. I had no idea what to do with K-Soft and the mention of it made me worry. I didn't even know if I could think of any new games to be made – much less do something _good_ with the company. It would be best to get rid of it altogether, but deep down I knew I couldn't part with something that meant so much to my dad.

"Annabel, are you ready to go?" Simon asked, stepping into the living room, he didn't look like he wanted to leave either. I nodded slowly and stood from the very comfortable sofa.

"Goodbye John. And thank you for everything," I stated. I kissed his rough cheek quickly and hurried into the kitchen. Simon was being hugged by Delia.

"Please don't go," she whined. Simon smiled down at her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised the little girl who had tears brimming her eyes. She looked over to me and immediately ran over and latched onto my legs. I patted the back of her head, then bent down to her level for a proper hug. Once she released me I gave Angie a brief hug. "Okay, I guess we'll be leaving now."

John walked us to Simon's car. It was nice outside and the sky was clear. I welcomed the beautiful weather, more so than usual, considering the window on my side of the car was nonexistent. If it rained I would probably get very upset.

"Hey, Simon," John started before Simon could even open the car door. "I wanted to thank you for giving up control during _Slayers_ and also for that little extra push when I killed," John glanced in my direction. "well-"

"It was no problem," Simon said quickly before climbing into the driver's seat.

We pulled out of their little driveway and the trip back to New York City began.

* * *

_A/N: So, the next chapter is going to be like all drama-y and stuff (like a **lamer** version of One Tree Hill or something -.-), but then I'll be closer to wrapping up the story! So, yay?_


	19. Chapter 19: A Bit of an Overreaction

_* I miss being in High School :(  
_

_**Chapter 19: A Bit of an Overreaction**_

Not even ten minutes into our drive did I have to ask Simon a question. I wanted him to tell me what John had been talking about with that whole 'extra push' thing. John had looked uncomfortable and Simon had looked alarmed. I felt like I was missing something.

"What was John talking about?" I asked. I was staring at Simon when he glanced in my direction with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked, giving me a look that said 'please clarify'.

"What did you help him with?" I understood John killed someone and Simon had been controlling him. I knew how all that worked since my dad had went into great detail once during one of our rare 'family' dinners. But Simon had given up his control on John during that last match. Simon was deemed a cheater and had become very unpopular when he gave up the ability to control John's actions.

"Oh, well... Have you seen your dad's death?" Simon asked. I glanced warily at him and nodded. I really wished I hadn't watched the footage of John Tillman stabbing my father. Simon let out a tiny sigh. "Well, I helped kill Castle."

"What?" I asked softly. I felt angry, sad and sick all at once. I couldn't believe it. Simon had helped _kill_ my father. It didn't make sense – I mean I knew how the nanites worked, but the reports said Simon gave up his control during that last match. How was it even possible? Only if the nanites were reactivated could Simon actually help John.

"I wasn't sure if I had actually helped – but I tried. And once John mentioned it back there, I knew I had aided in the killing of your dad," Simon stated, his blue eyes fixed on the road. I made a strange alarmed noise. "Annabel, the world is a better place without Ken Castle – you know that!"

"Yeah, but he was still my dad!" I yelled. Simon flinched at the volume of my voice.

"He was going to have John kill Angie and Delia," Simon said. "When John turned the knife on Castle... Annabel, he needed the extra help. Castle probably would have been killed eventually anyways."

"Yeah, but..." I couldn't continue. I wanted to say something like: _but I can't be falling for the guy who helped murder my father_. But I could never say that out loud. I didn't know if I was overreacting either. Was it really that big a deal? My father was a terrible person. He was also a power hungry, greedy whore, but you shouldn't think such things about your father, so I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I was just too confused.

"And, you know, if your father hadn't been killed we probably would have never met," Simon stated.

"Yes, like that would be a fucking tragedy," I sneered angrily. I wasn't quite sure why, but I just didn't feel like being nice at that particular moment.

"Annabel-"

"Simon, don't talk to me," I interrupted. I glanced over at him to see a somewhat hurt expression on his face. I didn't like being the one to make him look that way.

"Would you stop acting like such a girl," Simon stated suddenly. I was about to reply with, _Excuse me, but I am a girl!, _when he pulled the car over. The dirt from the shoulder of the road billowed up around the car in the form of brown dust. It came in through the broken window and caused me to go into a terrible coughing fit and I sneezed a few times. Stupid allergies.

"What are you doing?" I asked waving away the dust. Simon's eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under his intense stare.

"Annabel, I'm sorry," he started. "If I didn't help. John would be dead. Would you really want that?"

I shook my head. I couldn't stop the tears form springing to my eyes. I looked away from Simon and let out a shaky sigh.

"I just – it's only just started to really sink in," I whispered. I desperately wiped away the first few tears.

"What is?" he asked quietly.

"I don't have a family," I replied. "I know my dad wasn't around much, but whenever he would pay just the tiniest amount of attention to me, I was probably the happiest person in the world. Now, I'll never get to hear one of his little praises again or listen to his silly ideas."

Simon remained silent. I suppose he didn't want me to lash out at him or start sobbing if he said the wrong thing – which he was more than likely to do. He pulled the car away from the shoulder of the road and we were off again. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and couldn't help but feel stupid.

"I forgive you," I said. I was somewhat reluctant to say those words. Mostly because I hated giving in so quickly. I noticed the corner of Simon's mouth move up in the smallest of smiles. I was still a little angry, but I had thought it over. Ken Castle was better off dead. Besides there was nothing I could do to change what had happened.

I needed to let it go. I couldn't risk losing my first friend just because he had helped kill my father … Well, actually I could, but I didn't want to. It sounded ridiculous in my head, _Yeah, my best friend killed my father._ I couldn't help but laugh to myself – which earned me a quizzical look from Simon.

"Are you going crazy?" he asked. Then he looked thoughtful. "You've had some mood swings today, and when my sister has mood swings like that it means she's on her period. So, are y-" That earned him a smack to the head. "Ow!" He rubbed a hand over his head lightly.

"You don't even want to go there," I stated. "And for your information, Mr. Silverton, I am _not_ on my period. I'm just a girl. And sometimes girls have mood swings – without the help from PMS."

Simon looked a little guilty at the conclusion he had come to.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me," he stated after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"No, but it was fun," I laughed.

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe it took me so long to add this chapter, it has been saved to my computer for almost a week now, I just forgot about it - oops. It's a filler but I just don't want to end the story yet._ :)


	20. Chapter 20: Periwinkle Sheets

_*This was actually hard for me to write_

_**Chapter 20: Periwinkle Sheets**_

It didn't take long to get back to New York. This was mainly due to the fact that I had volunteered to drive while Simon slept, even though we could die in a fiery crash. I didn't want to stay in a hotel or anything. I was a bit frightened that I might actually act like a teenager and do something stupid – like those girls in books and movies. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll clear things up for you.

_Sex._

I liked Simon and all, but we weren't even dating. And the way he was now constantly trying to find a spare moment to send a kiss in my direction I was scared. I was scared that if we stayed the night somewhere we'd do something stupid. I have pretty good self-control, but I'm inexperienced and Simon is so handsome.

G_osh, I have to stop thinking about it. The notion that'd we'd ever have sex is ridiculous, _I thought to myself as I drove down the dark road, with only headlights to illuminate the asphalt that led to my home. I glanced over at Simon's sleeping form. He was snoring softly, it was hardly noticeable but the car was so damn quiet. There was a faint smile on his lips and I knew he was dreaming.

I stopped the car about fifteen feet from my house. I gently shook Simon and he jumped up with a look of alarm in his eyes. He calmed down after a moment and looked around the dark property. His eyes fell on my home and then he let out a sigh.

"It's over," he stated. I nodded my head slightly and turned off the car. I could feel Simon's eyes on me. "Do you mind if I stay the night? My parents wouldn't like me coming home at this hour. Besides I'm not really ready to face them."

"Of course you can stay here," I replied. I opened the car door and Simon followed my lead.

Once inside, I threw my bag on the floor and headed straight for the guest bedroom. It was down the hall from my own room. I flipped on the light switch to reveal a room decorated in flowers. It was a very feminine room. My father said it was perfect for any kind of guest. The room was mostly adorned with maroon flowers on the walls and the bedspread. The furniture a deep mahogany.

"This is where you will be sleeping," I stated. "You know where the bathroom is if you want to bathe before you go to bed." I left Simon in the doorway and headed down to my bedroom.

It was just how I left it. My eyes wandered to the shelf that was against the wall farthest from me. I made my way to it and examined one of the pictures on the shelf. It was taken on my seventeenth birthday. My father had made time to stop by and give me a present. A necklace I never wore. In the photo my father had his arm draped around me and Lana stood on the other side of me. We were all smiling and for the first time I noticed only my father's smile was real. He was the only genuinely happy person in the picture.

I let out a soft sigh and turned away from the photo. There were a lot of things in my house I wanted to get rid of – that photo being one of them. I didn't want to remember Lana and I didn't want a single piece of her in my home.

I took a rushed shower and changed into pajamas before snuggling under my periwinkle comforter. I told my room to go dark and immediately the lights went out. I was almost asleep when I heard my door open. I had always been able to tell if my door was opening, it squeaked _and_ it was the only door in the house that made any noise, probably because I had slammed it so much over the years.

I sat up in bed and told the lights to turn on. Simon stood in the doorway, wincing in the bright light that filled my room. I told the lights to dim. His hair was damp, so I assumed he took a shower as well.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I can't sleep," Simon replied. He came closer and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why not?" I asked, somewhat irritated at having to wait to sleep.

"I was thinking," he stated. I rose my eyebrows and he continued. "How do you view our relationship?"

I couldn't help but blush. As my cheeks warmed I looked away and at a cobweb in the corner of my room. I felt Simon move on the bed and then felt his hand on my chin, turning my head to face him. Then his lips met mine gently, at first, then the kiss deepened as his hands found their way into my hair.

I pulled away first. I could tell Simon was disappointed by this action and he looked a bit crestfallen, as if I had just rejected him. I wanted to assure him that that wasn't the case. That I was just feeling a little light headed and I needed to breath, but I couldn't form words. I was actually speechless.

Simon stood from my bed and headed for the door. I immediately jumped out of my bed, my comforter wrapped itself around my leg and I fell to the floor. But I quickly stood, embarrassed, but eager to tell Simon how I felt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a small smile played on his lips and he seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, fine," I said quickly. I took a deep breath and willed the blush that lingered on my cheeks to die down. "Simon, I really like you-"

"But you don't like me like _that_, right?" he interjected. I shook my head fiercely, kind of whipping my face with my hair, but he must not have been paying attention. "I'm not really surprised. You seem like the kind of girl who is more interested in school than boys. And I'm probably not your type anyways-"

"Oh, will you just shut the fuck up for a minute," I stated, interrupting his rambling. I took a step closer to him and stood on tip toe so I could reach his lips. He actually seemed surprised by this, but I suppose I had never initiated the kissing before. "I like you _like that_."

Simon smiled down at me and pecked my forehead.

"Now can you go to bed?" I asked.

"Only if I can sleep with you," he replied. I only hoped there wasn't a hidden meaning behind his words.

"I suppose you can," I stated apprehensively. I picked my comforter off the floor and threw it over its matching sheets. As I was turned away from him, Simon wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a trail of kisses up my neck, stopping beneath my earlobe.

My heart began to beat faster and I was afraid I might hyperventilate. I know normal people don't hyperventilate under these kinds of conditions, but I'm not normal people. I was alarmed and a bit worried. I only hoped Simon wouldn't try anything.

The smell of soap and shampoo wafted around me as Simon moved to stand in front of me. His lips were on mine again, hungry and wanting. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes closed. My arms wound themselves around Simon's neck. Our bodies were pressed firmly against one another and I prayed to God he couldn't feel how fast my heart was beating.

He moved us slowly towards the bed and gently laid me down on the mattress. His hands roamed beneath my shirt and that's when I had to stop him. I turned my head away from him, forcing his mouth from mine. I sat up on the bed, pushing his hands off of me.

"Simon, I can't do _this_," I forced myself to say. I looked back at him and stared into his blue eyes, hoping he understood that I just wasn't ready for something as serious as 'love making'. I knew that most teenagers my age had already lost their virginity, that's just how our society was.

"Okay," Simon said, though he seemed reluctant to let the matter drop. He crawled across the bed to sit beside me and kissed my cheek. "But I'm still sleeping in your bed."

* * *

_A/N: Well, the story is even closer to its end. I think it's going to be a chapter longer than I intended though because I want to add an Epilogue as the ending. But I hope you like the update and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.  
_


	21. Chapter 21: Well Duh

_*So this is technically the last chapter, but the Epilogue is next! I'd also like to apologize for how short this chapter is.  
_

_**Chapter 21: Well Duh**_

_**Annabel's POV**_

I sat up in bed to see that Simon had left. I frowned and glanced around the room. I could tell it was most likely sometime in the afternoon by the bright light shining through my window. I climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a nice yogurt breakfast. I had really missed my favorite dairy product.

I wasn't really surprised to see that Simon wasn't hiding out in the kitchen. I figured he must have left, he needed to get that confrontation with his parents over with after all. I was surprised however to see a note on the fridge. I never pinned him as the note leaving type. I slid the magnet over and let the thin paper fall into my hands.

_Left to see my parents. I might come back later today if I'm not under house arrest._

_ -Simon_

I smiled to myself and threw the note in the trash, no reason to keep it around after I'd read it, right? I grabbed a yogurt from inside the fridge and then wrestled a spoon out of the cluttered silverware drawer. I headed for the living room, hoping a mystery movie would be playing on one of the many movie channels.

I was in luck and made it most of the way through the movie before the doorbell rang. I wasn't angry about missing any of the program because I was positive that the murderer was the gardener. It was just so obvious. I walked down the long hallway that led to the front door and opened it to reveal Simon.

"So, not under house arrest?" I asked. Simon smiled and shook his head.

"My mother was furious, she eventually just left the room, claiming she couldn't handle me anymore," Simon replied. I moved aside so he could enter my home. I locked the door back up and walked with him down the hallway, back to the living room.

"And your dad?" I asked as we sat on the couch.

"All I had to do was say that I had a fantastic week with a wonderful girl," Simon replied. "I suppose he assumed we slept together a lot during our time together, because he mentioned something about not supporting me if I ever got a girl pregnant as he left the room."

"Lets never mention that I was the girl you were with during that week if I'm ever around your family," I stated.

"Oh, why not? They'll only think you are a bit slutty," Simon teased. I rolled my eyes. Simon glanced at the TV. "Oh, I've seen this. The husband was the murderer."

"What?" I asked, a bit shocked that my presumption had been wrong. "But why would he do that?"

"The gardener and the wife were having an affair," Simon replied. "Why?"

"Well, I thought it was the gardener," I stated. "I can't believe I was wrong."

"You can't always be right," Simon said. I shook my head as if his statement was preposterous.

_**Simon's POV **_

Annabel looked a bit put off at the thought that she could possibly be wrong. I grabbed the remote to the TV and started going through the channels. I figured she wouldn't mind much considering the movie was almost over _and_ I had told her the ending.

"What are you doing?" Annabel asked. "This is _my_ house and _my_ TV, I get to choose what we watch next."

"But I'm _your_ guest. And my mother always says guests come first," I replied.

"That's what my dad said," Annabel muttered. "That's why we have an awful cheery bathroom and a comforting guest room."

"Yeah, that bathroom is awfully cheery," I laughed. I remember that all the yellow had hurt my eyes the first time I went into that room, the second time wasn't quite so bad.

I put an arm around Annabel and pulled her closer to me. I picked out a different movie, one that wasn't about murders and cheating. A happy chick-flick.

"So, Simon, am I like your girlfriend now?" Annabel asked tentatively. She cast her brown eyes up to look at me. I smiled easily and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Well duh," I stated. A smile spread across her lips as I leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not at all happy with this chapter but I give up on it because it's not all that important._

_The last chapter will be added on Monday…probably around noon or whenever I decide to turn on the computer._


	22. Epilogue: A Year Has Passed

*I'm sad that this is over... I'm going to go cry now

_Epilogue: One Year Has Passed_

_**Simon's POV**_

I made the bed, knowing that if I didn't it would earn me a scolding. Then I made my way to the kitchen. It was pretty spacious, but cluttered with unpacked boxes of dishes and decorations. One window against the wall above the sink lit up the room, making the light hanging from the ceiling useless until night fell. I looked through the cabinets in search of pistachio butter and some bread. I could have sworn I put it on the grocery list.

"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed once I found the two items my life depended on – seriously, without them and grape jelly, of course, I would never be able to feed myself. I had tried learning to make other easy meals, but they just didn't taste as good as a simple pistachio butter and grape jelly sandwich.

Once my sandwich was made, I plopped myself down on the navy blue sofa. I turned on the television and flipped through the channels. I stopped on the gaming channel. They were talking about the new direction K-Soft was taking.

"Ken Castle's eighteen year old daughter and President of K-Soft, has revealed her plans for the company," the woman on the screen stated. She flipped her sunflower blond hair off her shoulder, then the screen cut to an image of Annabel Castle, standing in a room full of people, on a stage illuminated by a spotlight.

"Hello, I am Annabel Castle," Annabel started, her voice strong and sure. A warm smile graced her lips. "I have thought long and hard on what to do with my father's company. At first, I really just wanted to shut it down. I didn't think there was anything I could do, and even if I started a new project – would the public trust me? But I finally came to realize that I can't let K-Soft go. It was an important part of my father, though he may not have been well-liked, he created jobs for many American citizens and he helped pull our country out of its large hole of debt. I can not say that I can do the same – but I can assure you we have many new games set to come out in the next two years. Here is a short preview."

The screen went to a short montage of K-Soft's future games and then cut back to the host lady then I turned off the television. Having finished my sandwich, I brushed the crumbs off my shirt and got up to put my plate in the sink.

In the last year, I had graduated from high school and was due to start college in the fall. I planned on going into the video game field. Video games were pretty much my life after all. My father wasn't too happy with my decision, he wanted me to be a lawyer like him. But I was going to follow my dreams not his.

I looked at the clock that hung over the calender. If I didn't start unpacking some of the boxes I would be in big trouble.

_**Annabel's POV**_

_Lucky me!_ It started raining when I was only a block away from my new apartment. I was drenched by the time I entered the building. My shoes squeaked against the clean tile floor as I made my way to the elevator. I pushed the button that would take me to the top floor. The doors opened with a ding and I quickly headed to my apartment. I wanted to change out of my wet clothes, plus I was hungry.

I opened the door and made my way to the bedroom. In order to get there I had to make my way through the unpacked boxes that littered the living room. Once inside my bedroom, I took off my shirt with a sigh. I hated the feeling of wet clothes stuck to my body. After changing from my soaked clothes to nice dry ones, I hung the wet clothes over the edge of the white bathtub.

I turned to leave, only to run into Simon. I rubbed my nose lightly, the feeling of running into his chest hurt quite a bit. I looked up into his blue eyes.

"May I help you Mr. Silverton?" I asked. He nodded his head in response. "With what?"

Simon took my hand in his and led me out of the bathroom. Our bedroom also had many unpacked boxes. We were quite the procrastinators. But we had both been busy as well. Not only did I have a company to run, but I was always looking through some of my college text books, trying to get a feel for the material. Simon on the other hand was busy with a new game he had bought, he spent much of his time wrapped up in the fantasy world of games. He had tried to get me interested in them, but I was just not that into it. Though I would occasionally play multiplayer with him, just to spend time with him.

Simon's lips pressed against mine as he pushed me down onto our large bed. My fingers ran themselves through his soft hair. His lips moved to my chin, down my neck and ended on my collarbone. He looked up at me through his eyelashes. I couldn't help but smile at him. He brought his lips back to mine and then looked into my eyes.

"I love you," he said softly, he seemed a bit scared to be saying this aloud. Perhaps he was scared I would reject him. But I did love him and had for quite some time. And the apparent fear in his voice let me believe his words. Then there was that look in his eyes, I don't even think I could describe it.

"I love you too," I stated, kissing his lips reassuringly. And that's when I let go of my self-control. Simon and I made love for the first time.

Everything just felt right. My life was working for me. Simon was my family, he was all I could ever need and I knew I could trust him with my heart. No matter how reluctant I was to believe this revelation at first. I just knew we would be together for a long time.

* * *

_A/N: I'd just like to start by saying, I didn't start this story with romantic elements in mind, mostly because I'm not very good at writing believable 'love stories'. But I hope that the ending is satisfying enough. _

_Now on to my thank you's: I thank all of you who have read this story, reviewed it, story alerted it and/or added it to your favorites. It means a lot to me that you like it enough to do any or all of those four things. I'm sorry if I disappointed you with the ending, but it's the only way I could think of to end it. Also, I would list the names of all the people who have reviewed, alerted and favorited, but there are actually a lot of you, especially a lot of story alerters, and I don't want to search through my email to find them all, but you know who you are! - and you are awesome! XD  
_

_Lastly, I'd like to ask you to leave a review telling me how much you like or disliked the ending, mainly because it is the first happy ending I have ever written. But you don't have to review, it's really no big deal if you do or not..._

_Well, I'm off to go think of a new fan fiction to write. Bye! * __**waves enthusiastically * XD**_


End file.
